Fall or Fly
by KikaKatTIOI
Summary: "Come on, keep up!" Karai said, jumping on to the next roof. She looked back to see Fillien jump from the building behind and then over her. She landed in front of Karai in a crouch position and said, "Don't worry, I'm right behind you, or should I say in front of you." Karai rolled her eyes. What if Karai had a friend in the Foot? Details in intro. K but there will be some T. Ch14
1. Intro

I'm starting to post today in honor of the show coming back in full swing. *whispers* Casey Jones….

I know, I know, I have like two stories going on and I promised a GLTAS/YJ crossover, but I'm almost done with my ROTG and GLTAS/YJ is short. This idea has been in my head and I have a lot of chapters of content done already for this story so I really want to get this story out.

Ok. Set for the 2012 version. This story is based on the idea if Karai had a friend in the Foot clan, or someone who just understands her a little better than everyone else. I know Leo is sort of that buffer but he does see her sometimes as the villain. Don't worry though, I won't change any interactions between any characters, they will stay the same to the series. Oh, yeah, to warn you guys this story does follow the series, there will just be an addition with my OC. I don't think I'll make an OC/ canon character…..but maybe…but as I said I don't want to change anything canon. The story POV is third person limited and changes between My OC and Karai, so we will be getting Karai's point of view as well.

Let me give you a general idea of what my OC, Fillien, is like.

**Name:** Fillien Lefevre (pronounced "le fur"). Fillien is a French sum for 'feline' and her last name means 'smith'

**Nickname:** Karai's nickname for her is Fill but everyone else calls her Frenchy.

**Age:** 17

**Race**: French

**Occupation**: Mid Class Foot Clan warrior

**Weapon of Choice:** Chijirki (like a spear with a metal chain whip attached to the butt end)

**Appearance:** She has light fair skin and brown wavy hair to her shoulders, unless in a ponytail. There are highlights of green streaks in her hair that match her green eyes. She's short for her age, 5 foot three inches. She's skinny and lacks muscle. She tries to make up for it in agility and quick movements, but she still has a little trouble staying on her feet. She has an odd birthmark on her right side, which looks like a burn mark which looks like the letter G. Her usually wear, besides the Foot clan ninja one, would usually be anything with a skirt.

**Personality**: She is hyper sometimes, but when good things happen. Usually you would find her celebrating after a victory. But then she would be shy due to her lack of being able to stand up for herself sometimes. She's learning to be stronger but at times she would cower and wait for the punch. She likes bright colors (like pink) and is into the upbeat music with moral (example Roar by Katy Perry). She likes French food, mainly traditional dishes. Also being French, she will curse in French and sometimes just say things so that others won't understand. She likes to read and she's a good dancer, mostly ballet. She learned a lot form her favorite movie, The Aristocats.

She is strong in maneuvering and being a surprise. She's on her toes and quick to react. She's fast. Yet, she still gets spooked and sometimes she reacts badly like running away and not facing the danger. She's relaxed when she sees easy targets but she can get nervous when facing unpresidentive danger. She follows the rules, but that doesn't let herself go beyond boundaries. She's scared that disobeying high authority will do her no good. Karai tries to tell her to live a little but Fillien's philosophy is to stick to the book. Because Karai is a good friend, Fillien respects her most out of anybody else in the Foot. Fillien sees herself as a hard worker and she sees herself reaching greater places in the Clan, but she sometimes sees doubt in that dream.

**Background:** She lived the normal, middle class life in Paris. She misses the great wonderful city of love. She lived there with her mother, father, and brother Pepin. She grew up happy and entertained. She and her dad loved to go to the theater together. Fillien loved it when her mother taught her ballet. Her brother is into music, so he would help Fillien with her rhythm. She went to a normal high and was finishing her junior year of high school when things happened. When she was 16, a secret squad called Griffiths League ransacked her home. They killed her mother and father and left her and her brother alone. Even though he was eighteen, Pepin still felt he couldn't keep his little sister safe. He sent her to the Shredder, who owed their family a favor, to train as a Foot soldier. Fillien now lives in the hideout of the Foot clan in Tokyo. She now spends her days training, secretly practicing dance, and hanging out with Karai.

**Relationships:** She has an awkward relation with her brother, loving but Pepin would get angry with her when taking about his sister's safety. Karai is sort of in denial about friendships, but the two hang and care for each other like they were friends. Karai tends to be an influence though. Foot clan makes fun of her French being French and shy in nature. Fillien had sort of developed a crush with Xever, but he doesn't know and care about it. Bradford treats her like any other soldier, as does the Shredder.

I guess it wasn't that general, but I've been working on developing my characters. The first chapter should be up in less than two days so be prepared….two girls are getting the spotlight.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: I guess I should be used to this, slow beginning for a new story. Ok, something I didn't write out in the intro that there will be some different types of languages in here. I'll write it out but the translation will appear next to it. For example:**

"un trop grand nombre de chats**" (One too many cats)**

**You got it? I'll give a reminder before every chap starts.**

**Also, I respond to reviews, so…..**

**Luminesyra: I hate when internet back stabs you. I know, I'm still struggling to come up with ideas of episodes for Season 3, but it will be up by April.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Exciting! It will be the end of me but yeah!**

**I don't own TMNT. The story starts a year before Season one, but will get right to the present soon.**

* * *

**CHAPTER: 1**

A fifteen year old girl sat kneeled in the middle of a dojo, she wore a small red Kimono and black leggings. Her long black hair with the under part dyed a blond color was tied in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes looked down at the ground, waiting for the other person in the room to give the first order. A tall man, fully covered in a suite of metal armor, stood in front of the girl. He suddenly said, "Hajime!"

The girl took out her sword that she had in a sheath next to her hip. She swiped towards his side but the man used his arm shield to block the attack. Next, instead of bringing it down, the young girl, let her sword slide up so that the tip came towards his face. The man tilted his head away from the sword. The man then used his other hand to push the girl away. She did step back a little and then turned her katana with one hand so that the hilt was facing up. With the hilt, she jumped and used it smack the armored man in the face. The man managed to grab the sword but it seemed like the girl expected it because when he grabbed it she was lifted off the ground and swung both feet up, kicking him in the face, or mask.

The let go of the sword and he stepped back a little dazed. The girl landed on her feet and had her sword in both hands, ready. After the man redeemed himself and stood up straight again, he said, "Yamet!" The girl put her sword back in its hilt and kneeled. The man turned to walk out saying, "Yoku yatta, Karai. You are dismissed." **(Well done, Karai).** As he walked out, the girl, Karai, stood up and went up to the wall were there were a bunch of weapons hanging. She placed the Katana she was using back on the wall and picked up her favorite dagger. Karai then walked out of the dojo room and walked down the halls of the third floor of their building in Tokyo.

As she made her way passed another dojo room, she saw a few of the trainees walk out of the room. Some laughing and some with serious faces. Soon the girls came out and they were chatting about something Karai couldn't hear. She looked at them as they walked past her, and smiled. The girls gave her strange look and then just walked right past her. Karai didn't know what it was, either it was because their boss was her dad, or that she just didn't act like other normal girls did. But whatever it was, no one would hang out with her. Karai really tried not to care, she's taught to detach from people so she really shouldn't care about making friends. The price Karai pays to be the best Foot clan soldier was bitter but sweet.

The teacher of the trainees, Chris Bradford, came out from the room in his red suite with black metal armor. His helmet was off revealing his brown hair and beard. He looked at Karai who was not much smaller than him and he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am just passing." Karai said in the best English she could. Ever since Bradford had joined the clan, Karai had been interested in learning English. Karai had always wanted to travel, but she was stuck here trying to be a great soldier. Karai never liked Bradford, but she was glad that he taught her some English.

"Yeah, well training is over so there is not much here to see." Bradford replied.

Then Karai heard sniffling from inside the room so she peeked in and saw a girl that didn't look much older than her sitting down with her knees to her chest. She had short brown hair and she wore the normal Foot clan training suite. Karai noticed she had a bruise on her cheek and her bright green eyes were red with tears.

"Who is she? I have never seen her before."

"She's been here for about a week. Her brother sent her for training, but looks like I'm going to have to tell Shredder that we might as well give up with her."

"Why must we tell Shredder? He has never meddled with the problems of other soldiers."

"Well Fillien, the girl, is the daughter of some man who helped Shredder in a rut years ago. He got killed by some mob group of France, including his wife, just a few months ago. So their son sent his sister here to get some training on defending herself. It's Shredders way of repaying an old debt. Where is he anyway, I need to report."

"I don't know." Karai then looked at the girl who was rubbing her arm. "But if you find him, don't say anything about this Fillien girl yet."

"Why?"

Karai took out her dagger and placed it under Bradford's chin, "Just don't."

Chris put his hand up in surrender and stepped back. He gave Karai a mean look and then walked away to where the trainees went. Karai put her dagger away and walked into the room. The girl looked up and gasped. Karai stopped and said, "Sore wa watashi ga anata ni gai o ataeru tame ni koko ni inai yo, daijōbuda." **(It's all right, I'm not here to harm you.)** Fillien gave Karai a questionable look and then hunched her shoulders in confusion. Karai remembered something about the girl's father being in France, so she must be French. But Karai hardly knew French so she tried something else, "Do you speak English?" The girl held up her hand and made a so-so motion to symbolize she only knew a little.

"Oh, good." Karai sighed and she rubbed her neck, uncertain at what to say next. Then she sat down next to the girl, cross legged.

The girl then asked her, "What is…your name?"

"Oh, um…I'm Karai."

"Fillien." The girl held out her hand for her to shake. Karai looked at it, not having been given a gesture like that in a while. But then, the to-be Kunoichi reached over and shook the girl's hand.

Karai decided to ask, "How old are you?"

Fillien started to count with her fingers and after a while she said, "Sixteen."

"What?"

_**One Year Later**_

"What are you here for?" Kibishi, one of the trainer's for the Foot clan, said. He walked past a group of his fellow Foot Clanner's who sat cross legged on the ground. They all wore the traditional Foot clan wear, black dry fit clothing with weapons of choice strung on to them, except for their masks which they would wear out on the field

They all answered, "To learn the ways of the Foot."

"To do what?"

"To serve the Shredder."

"Why?"

"To strike fears into those who have wronged him and those who wrong the world."

A seventeen year old girl leaned over next to another girl, "You know what? I think Bradford put in a bad replacement while he is away in America."

"Shh." The girl told her, "Be quiet Fillien."

Kibishi continued, "All right, today's lesson will require agility and we will…." He faltered when the crowed of sitting ninjas started to snicker at what he said. "Keep laughing and I will personally bring you to the Shredder and-" It got really quiet when he mentioned the bosses name.

Someone raised their hand from the crowed on ninja's, "No offense, sir, but you aren't the best in that department." Some Ninja's began to snicker again.

Kibishi tried to control his temper but his voice showed a hint of anger, "Well, maybe you guys should have waited for me to finish because I was going to say I'm not teaching that part of the lesson today. I'll take half of you for core training, everyone else will go with Karai for the agility course."

The girl next Fillien stood up and walk around from the back to the front of the room. She stood leaning over one leg, hand one hand on her hip and said. "All right, you heard him. I'll take the left side today. Shredder's noticed you have been having difficulty with some of the high winds on the buildings. Shredder won't tolerate those types of excuses, so we're going to push you hard, like it or not. You joined the Foot, now you stick to your commitments. Supuritto."** (Split up)**

"Man." Someone said next to Fillien as everyone was getting up. "For someone whose name means severe, she lives to it. Not just in looks."

Karai, extremely severe, that was what her name meant. And she was. When she wanted to be, she could kill a man, five seconds flat. Thanks to her training from her father the Shredder, she has gone up in high rank in the Foot clan faster than anybody else. Not only is she the best fighter, but Karai is cunning and a great strategist, and that's the reason why the Shredder had made her a Kunoichi.

Another year of training made her strong, and another year had also changed her looks. She no longer only wore her kimono, she would usually go out in black dry fit cloths with silver armor on her chest, arms and legs. Karai usually would wear a mask that only covered her mouth, but she hardly ever did because it was hard for her to speak. Another thing that annoyed her a lot was her hair, so she decided to cut it short, very short. Karai kept the bottom part of her hair dyed blond and she let a few strands of black hair fall to the sides of her face. Her usual make was the same, red lipstick and heavy black eyeliner, but she added scar like red make up across her eyes. She even added a few piercing to her ears. Change was now a custom for Karai, especially in the last year. Having been followed around by Fillien for that long, Karai had to get used to being asked questions, some that never made sense. Add to the fact that she had to be the one to get Fillien out of trouble when she ran into one, talk about doing multiple tasks.

If anything, Fillien was a girl who changed, in most ways. She had become better in her fighting thanks to Karai's help. She added a few streaks of green hair and it had gotten longer, she wore it in a ponytail most of the time. Fillien could manage herself alone in training that is if Kibishi was in a good mood that day. But Karai would have to get her out of a rut sometimes, because even though Fillien had been in the Foot Clan for a year, she was still small for her age being seventeen and still shy when she felt she couldn't handle it herself. It shouldn't have come to Karai's surprise when she found out a week later after meeting her that Fillien was hyper. Fillien would get all perky about the littlest things like cloths and boys, the typical girl Karai wasn't. They couldn't have been more opposite.

Fillien was in Karai's group and they all went to the huge gym that was next to the dojo. A huge agility course was built with bars, springs, ropes, and hoops. Karai assigned everyone to a person to against each other in a course, and she paired Fillien up with a big muscular boy Erikku. They stood under the ropes that hung from the ceiling and waited for Karai to give the order. "Ready." She began. Erikku and Fillien bent their knees in a ready position.

Erikku whispered to Fillien, "Get ready to eat my dust, Frenchy."

"Set…." Karai continued.

"Don't worry," Fillien whispered back to him, "There is no dirt for you to tread on, and don't call me Frenchy."

Erikku's eyes widened when she said that and Karai yelled, "Go!" The bigger boy pushed Fillien to the ground and began to climb up his robe.

Fillien whined, "Hey, unfair!"

But Karai, being a trainer, said, "You got to be ready, Fillien, for anything."

"Right." Fillien quickly got up and began to climb up her rope. Like monkeys, Fillien and Erikku climbed the ropes, hoisting themselves up farther to the ceiling. Fillien caught up with Erikku half way up the robe. He attempted to make her fall by using his feet to kick her. She evaded a few attack but at one point she got hit in the ribs. Fillien winced and she stopped trying to climb up, trying to rest her side. She took deep breaths while still managing to cling on to the rope.

Karai, who stood at the bottom, watched intently as Fillien staid hanging in the same spot, trying to get herself together after getting kicked. "Come on, Fill, come on." She whispered to herself.

One of the soldiers next to her scuffed and said, "Frenchy is sure to lose this one."

Karai deadpanned and looked at him, giving him a glare. "I am the trainer, I call the shots."

As the Kunoichi looked back up again, she heard the whispering continue, "She's only saying that cause her Fillien is her friend." That's when she decided to ignore the conversation and she continued to watch the race progressing above her

Fillien finally started climbing again and catches up with Erikku only meters away from the top. He attempted to kick her again but this time, Fillien swung back and let momentum take her forward and when it did, she jumped off. She grabbed on to Erikku from the back and with her feet, climbed over him. "Nani-" He began to say in Japanese. But once he figured out what was happening it was too late. Fillien put a foot over his face and bended and used it as leverage to jump off, back to her rope. As Erikku robbed his neck where he felt it crack, Fillien grabbed hold of her rope looked up. She was only inches away where a bell that hung from the ceiling was to ring it and signaled she won. She reached her hand out and just as she was about to ring it, she felt strong arms pull her from her feet and wrench from her grip of her rope. She felt herself go backwards and her heart raced as she didn't know how close she was getting to the ground.

Karai was having a heart attack and was about to jump in and try and slow Fillien's fall. But she saw that at the last minute, Fillien flipped herself over so that she could grab on to the rope again. She skidded her hands on the rough rope for about a foot, creating burn marks on her palms. Fillien wrapped her legs around the rope and held on tight, not daring to let go. She took a few breaths, considering the fact she almost fell to her death. Karai took a few breaths herself and stood at the foot of the rope as the two ninja's climbed down from the rope and stood next to each other but not too close. Erikku was giving a sly smirk to Fillien but the French girl didn't bother to look at her opponent. All she did was stare intently at her friend who stood with her arms crossed in front of them. Karai began, "Fillien you need to work on your over view of your surroundings, you must be aware of surprises but excellent idea in using your opponent as a spring board." Fillien bowed in custom as Karai walked over to Erikku who now stood erect and with pride over his face. "I should say the same to you. But let me add you did well in meeting your goal in getting to the top…."

"Thank you-"

But Erikku didn't get to finish as Karai continued, "Yet, you need to work on your defense. You let her get on you like that again and soon all your opponents out in the field will be using you as a tool for your take down. Don't let them."

Erikku blinked and was going to retort, then thought over it since he was standing in front of the Shredder's daughter. He just bowed, but kept an angry face the whole time. Training was over an hour later and everyone left the gym and dojo talking and gossiping as usual. As Fillien was leaving, she passed Karai who was to stay behind with Kibishi to exchange notes. It was the trainer's job to see who would be fit enough to do patrol for the next week and who would be benched. Fillien came up to Karai once Kibishi left and the French girl began to ask, "Am I-"

"I don't know if you're on the list, I haven't even started talking with Kibishi yet about that part."

"Ok well-"

"Once I find out, I'll be the first to tell you."

"Do you-"

"Always know what you're going to say? Yes, I've known you long enough to know exactly what you're going to ask me."

"I keep forgetting, being friends with-"

"Accomplices, co-workers, anything but-"

It was Fillien's turn to interrupt Karai, "But friends, sorry I forget you hate that."

"It's not that I hate it. I can't, I can't have friends."

Fillien formed a sad smile on her face, "Yeah, years of detachment." Fillien waved her hands in the air in a mocking manner. "But says the girl who looks at the picture of her mother every night." Fillien patted Karai's back and then walked away with the last of the crowed on ninja's.

"Thank you that was very much needed" Karai said sarcastically.

* * *

**A,N: Karai in denial, that's going to be one of my main focuses here. I tried to do a shorter intro for Fillien here since my previous update practically told you everything about her. I'm going to say for the beginning, what a start to a beautiful friendship. There will be a lot of OC's here, as you can tell, I'm trying to make the Foot sound like individuals instead of an army of people in black. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: So, I think I promised Saturday, but I didn't know I was going to come back so late from Disneyland on Friday and then there was a party had to get ready for on Saturday….Ok, well maybe I should have known. But I'm here now, after that…crazy new TMNT episode….poor April. But I called it!**

**Beawolf's Pan: It gets better here.**

**Ok, guys, you will be seeing a huge Frozen reference here, but it won't be continuing thing. I don't own TMNT….or Frozen.**

**(means translation)**

* * *

**CHAPTER: 2**

Later that day, everyone was at the small cafeteria in the sixth level of the building. Fillien sat down on a table in the corner of the room, her and Karai's favorite spot to sit in. She waited at the table already getting a head start on her food when a huge shadow loomed over her. She turned around to see Erikku standing over her. "So Frenchy, how does it feel to be in the low class act-"

"Go away, Erikku." Fillien interjected harshly.

"Come on, just come out an admit it, I'm better then you."

"Why should I admit to something that's not true. Clearly I'm the one that made it to the top."

"But you didn't ring the bell."

"So you admit that I did make it to the top."

"Yes but-wait no!" Fillien smiled at her victory and then turned back to her lunch. Before she could take a bite out of it though, she felt herself being lifted off her seat from the back of her shirt. Fillien was lifted up two feet off the ground by Erikku who turned her to make her look at him.

As Fillien held her collar to keep herself from chocking, she yelled, "Hey, let go! Only Bradford can do that to me!"

"He's in America training recruits, so someone better keep doing it to keep you in check you little gesshirui." **(Rodent)**

"I'm not a rat!"

"Rodent."

"Whatever, you scélérat." **(Miscreant)**

"What did you just call me?" Erikku lifted his other hand not holding Fillien and put it into a fist.

Fillien began to yell, "Wait! Wait! It wasn't bad-"

"Sure it wasn't." Erikku was going to bring his fist towards her face when a dark blur came out of nowhere and brought their arm out so that they stopped Erriku's hand from going any more forward. Erikku gasped when he saw Karai standing next to him, holding his wrist tight and glaring him down.

"Glad you could make it Karai." Fillien said.

Karai rolled her eyes at the girl's happy attitude. She may have saved Fillien from getting a black eye, but she was still pissed. She ignored that and looked at Erikku and with a hiss said, "I suggest you leave her alone, I don't think the Shredder wants you hurting his soldiers before they go out in the field. The fewer soldiers we have, the less patrols. Do you want to tell the Shredder you were the cause of that?"

"Eh-um, no." When he said the last part, Erikku let go of Fillien, letting her fall to the floor on her bottom. Fillien winced a little but managed to keep a strong face as she saw Erikku step back once Karai let go of his wrist. He said, "Nice save, but I know the real reason why you did that." And with that, Erikku left.

Fillien got up and pretended to crack her back, saying "Well that went better then-"

Karai interrupted her, "You're lucky I came around in time and for the third time this week."

"But like I said it's not me it's him."

"And you know how much I hate it when they call me a softy. I'm not soft-"

"But this time he didn't say it."

"He implied it." Karai finished harshly and marched on over to the table, took her seat across from where Fillien was, and sat.

The French girl sat back down and said, "Finally, I can eat. So many interruptions. Oh…" Fillien grabbed an extra tray of food next to her and pushed it towards Karai, "I got you this."

"Thanks." Karai said pulling the tray in front of her. She put her hand together and bowed her head saying, "Ita takimasu." She then picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

Fillien swallowed her mouthful and said, "So, by the sounds of it I made into the patrols for the week."

"No, I only said that so that he wouldn't punch the living daylights out of you."

Fillien gasped, "I didn't make it!"

"I didn't say that."

"Then am I in for the patrols for this week or not?" Fillien asked desperately, almost leaning over the table.

Karai sighed and said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Of Course!"

The Kunoichi looked at the French girl in the eye and said, "You made it in."

Fillien fist pumped and yelled out, "YES!" Everyone in the cafeteria stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Fillien who had a huge smile on her face. Karai's eyes darted around and then she reached over and pulled the girl down by the collar of her shirt.

The Japanese girl hissed, "Shut up! The list hasn't been posted yet and you're the only one who knows."

"Oh." The two girls looked around at the awkward stares they were getting. Karai sneered and stood up, yelling out, "Well, what are you staring at?"

Everyone immediately went back to eating and walking to their tables, not wanting to be in Karai's business and then get stabbed in doing so. Fillien and Karai relaxed and went back to sitting and eating. The French girl said, "Thanks for telling me, you're a great friend."

"E-eh!" Karai stopped her, "Accomplices."

Fillien corrected herself. "Yes, yes, accomplices. Not friends. Years of detachment, this is getting old."

"It wouldn't be if you would remember."

"Sorry. So, what time does patrol go out?

"Well the sunset one-" Their conversation was interrupted when someone ran into the cafeteria burst through the doors to the big room and yelled out, "Turn on to channel eight!" The cook in the kitchen came out with a remote and turned on the small TV that was hung on to the wall on the far side of room where everyone could see. As the screen made a static sound and then finally showed picture, Fillien whispered to Karai, "Isn't channel eight the American News Channel?"

"Yeah." Karai answered, watching as the cook went slowly flipping from channel to channel, "But what's so important in America?"

"What can be more surprising than their government shutdown is my question." Fillien said.

Karai and Fillien giggled until finally the TV landed on channel eight where a woman with black raven hair wearing a fancy white sweater was finishing up a story. It was her next entry that got everyone's attention. "Earlier today, the New York local news announced a shocking discovery the police found. Take a look at this feed from the earlier broadcast." The screen switched to an African American man with a small moustache and high hair. The guy's name, Carlos Chang, was on the bottom of the screen. Fillien almost laughed at his name but she didn't have time to when Carlos began to speak, "A report of, get this, Ninja's in New York." There was a thousand gasps of 'what's' and 'impossible' going through the all of the people in the cafeteria. Someone told everyone to shut up and continue to listen to Carlos speak. "Don't believe me? After residents reported a disturbance, the police recovered this."

The image showed a black background and in the middle was a ninja star, for sides sharp. But that's not what made everyone gasped about, it was the design. It was a lotus of five petals and a circle around it all in black. Karai dropped her chopsticks in shock and they clattered to the floor. She didn't care though, she was taken aback by the symbol on the weapon. As she looked at it more, Karai got angrier and angrier by the second, nostrils flared and teeth clenched. The News reporter continued but Karai didn't want to hear anymore. She banged the table as she got up from her seat and began to march away. She shoved people aside as they eyed her leaving the cafeteria. There was mumbling among the ninjas and at one point she heard, "It's the symbol of the Hamato clan." And then another person was heard yelling, "Someone get this recorded and sent to the Shredder." "Shredder has to know!" "Hamato Yoshi is in New York City!"

Once Fillien figured out what the symbol meant, she turned around to find her friend gone from her place. "Karai." She got up from her seat and pushed herself through the crowed. Once she got out of the cafeteria, she looked at the series of different halls and searched around for Karai. Fillien didn't see her so she assumed she went to the one place where Karai always vented her feelings, and the only place. Fillien went back into the cafeteria and looked at the kitchen door. She opened it and peeked in to see if anyone was in there at the moment. Luckily, everybody was outside in the cafeteria eyeing the news for any more info. Fillien quickly went in to the kitchen and ran to the freezer, opening it and inspecting its contents. When she found what she was looking for she smiled and said, "Parfait." **(Perfect)**

Karai ran to her room and slammed the door hard behind her. She leaned back against the door, having lost breath between running from the cafeteria and taking in the fact that the greatest enemy of her family was still alive and in New York, halfway across the world. Just thinking about it made her slide down against the door and sit down with her knees up to her chest. She hugged them close and she looked around her room. It was simple, white walls, a bed, nightstand, table, and her bathroom. It wasn't much, and she didn't need much. All Karai ever wanted really was to see the man that took away everything from her. Hamato Yoshi.

He was man of ruthless intention. She had never met the man, but she hated him the moment she understood her purpose to the Foot clan, to her father. Karai trained for years for this moment, to be face to face with the man who took her mother away from her, the mother she never knew. From what her father, Oroko Saki also known as the Shredder, had told her, they were just a normal and happy family living in the rice fields of Japan. Her mother was Tang Shen, a beautiful woman and childhood friends of her father and Hamato Yoshi, when Yoshi and Saki were still friends and great ninja partners. But as they grew older, her mother chose Oroko over Hamato and Hamato got jealous. Karai didn't remember, she was too young, but it was said a few months after her birth Hamato had come and destroyed their home burning it to the ground. He also killed Tang Shen out of anger, leaving Karai motherless for the rest of her life. Luckily, Shredder survived his fight against Hamato and managed to save Karai, only half burned from the fire. Half his body was charred and that's why he wears that full body armor of metal, not just to protect himself in a fight.

Over the years though, the pain of losing Tang Shen led to Shredder to train Karai, and a whole army of ninja's in the arts of Ninjitsu. To keep the Foot clan line striving and to take revenge on Hamato Yoshi for humiliating and almost destroying the Foot clan and all that they stand for. Karai, all she wanted was to look into the eyes of her killer, Hamato Yoshi. But also, she wanted to know, why? Why would a once great ninja warrior, and humble friend of her father, betray him and then kill her mother? Why? Why would he leave a child motherless?

Karai felt a small tear go down her face. "No, no….you're stronger than that. Kakusu koto, kanjiru koto wa arimasen, Karai." **(Conceal, don't feel, Karai) **She slowly stood up and went across the room to the nightstand that sat next to her bed. She opened the top drawer and looked inside. She had the small essentials, a flashlight, reading book, pencils, and shurikens, just in case. She moved them all aside to pull out half of a torn up picture. It was a woman a lot older then Karai, black raven hair like her and amber eyes as well. In fact, she could be an older version of Karai, except for the makeup. It was just a portrait picture of the woman, hair down, long sleeve red shirt, and smiling at the camera. The woman was Tang Shen, before all the evil that happened, before Karai came around. That was one half, the other was torn off. Her father gave it to Karai since it was the only memory of her mother that survived in the fire.

Karai didn't realize she had been gazing at the photo for almost an hour until she heard a knock at the door. She waited a little while, listening to know who it was. When she heard a shy voice say, "Karai?" the Kunoichi replied, "Go, away!"

"Karai, please! I know what you're going through."

Karai rolled her eyes. That's how she always reacted to someone being soft on her, she hated the sympathy. Karai put the photo on top of the nightstand and turned to the door, "What would you know?"

"I believe you do."

"Whatever, just go away." Karai sat down and stayed silent for a while, hoping her friend- no, accomplice, would leave her to her thoughts.

It was quiet for a while until the faint sound of someone singing in a low voice was heard from outside. "_Do you want to build a snowman_?"

Karai huffed. That movie had hit theaters a while ago and like most Disney songs, it was catchy and, not the most preferred term Karai liked to use but, cute. She knew Fillien was trying to cheer her up yet Karai said angrily, "Not now, Fillien."

But the girl continued to sing, "_Come on let's go and play_."

"No."

"_I never see you anymore_."

"Stop"

"_Come out the door_."

"Enough."

"_It's like you've gone away…." _The last one faltered from a singing voice to a sad and lonely one. Karai sighed, having fallen for the weird spell Fillien could cast when sounding depressed, and it's how they met a year ago. Karai found a small and shunned girl in a dojo room, who just needed someone. Karai stood up. She probably needed some company, anyway. Karai walked up to the door and slowly opened it, seeing the small yet older girl staring at her with pleading eyes. She held two bowls in her hand of mint ice cream topped in chocolate syrup. Fillien held one in each hand and said, "I brought ice cream."

Karai shook her head but smiled saying, "Come on in."

* * *

**A.N: This is the beginning of the first season if you couldn't tell. I sort of loved writing Karai's POV on what her thoughts would be on Splinter. And then after seeing the photo of her mother, I wanted it to be a thing for her to look at it for comfort. Sorry if I made anyone cry with the snowman song. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N: Wow, 7 reviews so far! *fistbumps* Yeah, I get excited over the little things.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yeah, I'm not a big Frozen fan but that song just got to me (But Let it Go is better). I just don't like it when people say Karai is just a big ball of hate, so I had to clear it up in this chapter in case there was anyone out there reading who that so (And she's my favorite character so if anyone talks mean can SHHHH)**

**Dramatic person: I will continue, defenetly. I'm glad you like my OC, I was beginning to worry. I'm happy like the freinship too, especially since most people would see Karai as little miss lonely girl of the Foot who has no friends and I'm just like….nope.**

**Lumi: Draw it! And Frozen is actually good, I was a little recentful and still. I still am because there are too many songs that just weren't needed (But Let it Go and Do you want to build a snowman are great songs) I get you, I see why people will ship Jelsa but I'm like, well we have someone who likes his powers and then someone who doesn't so…..why? Anna can be an airhead because in most of the movie she thinks everything will go well like a happy fairy tail and I'm just like STOP! But she's ok in the end. And YES, I know I hate how Anna and Elsa look exactly like Rapunzal, but I learned it's a Disney style they have to keep s I'm just like ok. Pitch and Elsa….ok….i'm not judging, it actually sounds neat. Watch Frozen though, it's a good movie (ROTG is better)**

**I don't own TMNT.**

**(trasnaltion)**

* * *

**CHAPTER: 3**

Karai and Fillien sat on the bed finishing up their mint ice cream when Fillien asked, "So, what bothers you?"

"You know what bothers me."

"I know I just thought that maybe you talking might make it easier for you."

"Nothing will be easy until I see that man dead on the floor!" Karai almost threw her bowl across the room but all she dead was clench it tight in her hands, turning her hands white with the pressure.

Fillien slowly reached her hand over, placing it on her friend's right arm. "I understand."

"Really? I don't see you getting angry whenever I mention the Griffes Ligue."

"It's not that I get angry." Fillien said, slowly moving her feet up so that she hugged her knees to her chest, "It's just a touchy subject." Fillien didn't understand how Karai can be so tough when talking about killing her greatest enemy. Didn't Karai know that if she ever came face to face with Hamato, it could be a death match? From all the stories Fillien has heard of Hamato Yoshi, he was a cold-blooded killer and one wrong move and you're dead. Karai may be the best fighter out of everybody in this clan, but Fillien worried for her friend…or accomplice. Karai was too fearless. Fillien sighed. "How do you do it, Karai?"

"Do what?"

"Aren't you ever worried of something bad happening to you? I mean, look at your dad, he was practically barbequed-excuse me for that- and yet you're not afraid of facing Hamato Yoshi."

"Not one bit." Karai looked away from Fillien and stared at the wall in front of her. "Why do you ask?" When she didn't get an answer the first thirty seconds, Karai looked at Fillien who had slowly put her empty bowl down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs tighter. Karai figured out what was on the older girls mind. "You're scared of the Griffes Ligue still? After all this training-"

"I know! My brother sent me here to better protect myself against…..them…..but….my parent….They were taken away from me just so fast. I saw everything Karai…." Fillien buried her face in her knees, closing her eyes. But when she did, she saw her parents on the floor of her old house, dismembered, bloodies, dead. Her brother held her close as they both looked up at the group of people that stood over her dead parents. One of them was in combat boots and cargo pants, a heavy jacket with the hoddie covering his face. But when he pulled it down, Fillien saw a man with dirty blond hair and a rough build. What stuck out the most about him was that he was missing his right ear.

"Fillien….Fillien…Fillien!"

The French girl opened her eyes and looked up and around her surroundings going, "What? What?!"

"You got stuck again." Karai said, her hand out and holding on to Fillien's shoulder. "You got to stop doing that because if that happens out in the field then you're screwed."

"When I'm in the field all I think is taking down the enemy, I never think of…. Them….."

"Hopefully.

)))))))))))))) 1 Week Later ((((((((((((

The best parts about being a Foot clanner….were the dances. It may seem impossible and farfetched for a group of assassins, but when a half the clan is made up of young adults there are times when they have to let lose. Shredder was against the idea of this thing he called foolish nonsense, but he said as long as it didn't distract training or cut into missions he let the young people have their fun.

The dances happened once a month when it didn't intrude into any important matters. There was one floor that was built like a ballroom from when the building was once just housing for offices. Ever since the Shredder bought the tower for the hideout, the ballroom staid unused, that is until a random Foot clanner said, "Hey, let's have a party."

Karai was in her room and she put on skinny jeans, a white under shirt with a black low cut with a broken heart design over it. As she was putting on her black knee high boots, she heard a knock on her door. "Karai, are you ready?"

"Just a minute." When she tied the last lace, Karai got up and went to the door and opened it to see Fillien standing there with face full of anticipation. Karai saw she wore a purple dress that went past here knees. There was a purple ribbon that went around her waist and the dress was cut short on the sleeve. Fillien's hair was lose and parted on the left side and she wore white flats. She had on heavy accessories like a purple gemmed necklace, hanging purple earrings that looked like stars, and a matching bracelet. "Flashy much?"

"You say that every time, try something new." Fillien started to walk away, "And you can take that advice to about your make up."

Fillien closed the door to her room and followed next to Fillien down the hall. "Oh come on, the scar make up is my signature look."

"I wonder what would happen if you changed it."

"Not going to happen."

They made to the fifth floor where the ballroom was. They heard the music muffled behind the glass doors and lights flashing from inside the dark ballroom. As they got to the door, someone big stepped in front of them. A big dark haired man around thirty whose pecks just stuck out from his tight grey shirt. He had his arms crossed and shades on and he said in a deep voice, "Five Yen, dozo." **(Please)**

"Chakku." Karai said, "Since when do we charge the dances?"

"Since….Um…."

Karai used her upper body strength to move him away from the door. When he stepped away she said, "Nice try, but you can't get money out of me." Karai opened the glass doors and the music got louder. Chakku watched the two girls go in, not intending to try and argue. Fillien walked by him and said, "Never mess with the daughter of the Shredder…..and her friend." Fillien held her head high and she walked into the room after Karai. The doors closed behind the two girls and they stood looking into the big room with the highest ceiling out of all the floors in the building. There was a disco ball hanging over them and at the end of the room there was a huge stage with a DJ controlling the music. The whole foot clan, mainly the young adults, was in the room dancing and jumping around, waving their hands in the air.

"Wow," Fillien gasped, "Think about it, if your dad had decided to leave for New York earlier, this room would be almost empty."

"Not only this." Karai said, "Once my dad starts asking for troops to come with him, training is going to be a lot quieter."

"No kidding." Fillien grabbed Karai's hand and said, "Come on, the middle is the best place to go."

"Wait-" It was too late as Fillien dragged Karai into the crowed and they pushed past people until the got to the middle. There was a big space in the middle where no one put on guy was dancing. Karai and Fillien cheered as they saw on guy do some sort of break dance. Soon, two girls joined him with their own moves. Soon, people began to push past the girls and got in front of their view, making them get moved back and away from the circle in the middle. Then they were finally moved back into the outer ring of the dancing crowd. "Dan sore **(Dang it).** I hate when that happens." Karai said, flustered.

"Oh well, we can always dance out here." The song Hell Yeah by Midnight Red began to play. Fillien let the music move her and soon she was dancing her heart out on the floor.

Karai rolled her eyes. "I know that's not ballet."

"So what, even a ballet dancer can drop when the bass does."

Karai smiled and got herself ready to dance but before she could, someone came up to them and said, "Well, look here." When the girls stopped dancing to see who it was, they saw Erikku in black jeans and a plain white shirt on. He said, "Frenchy dancing as usual like those little kitties on the TV."

"Um….It's called the Aristocats." Fillien corrected.

"Yeah, whatever." Erikku shoved her face away so he could stand in front of Karai. "I'm surprised to see you here. Watashi wa anata no heya kara detekonaidaro zentai supurintā no mono to omotte ita." **(I thought with the whole Splinter thing you wouldn't come out of your room.)**

Karai sneered and said, "Nan, kono ichi-shūkan no torēningu de watashi o miteinai? Anata wa mōmokudesu ka?" **(What, you haven't seen me in training this past week? Are you blind?)**

Fillien stood between them but to the side and said, "Um, I don't know what's going on but I know it's bad." She whispered to Karai, "Please, tonight's not a night to fight."

Erikku grabbed Karai's attention though and said, "Yes, go on with your friend and hide out in the shadows."

"Like you don't?" Karai asked angrily and lifted a fist. Fillien grabbed her hand before she could swing and she pulled her away. "Hey, what are you doing?" Fillien didn't say anything until they were a good long distance away from Erikku.

Fillien let go of Karai's hand and stared at her in anger, "Why tonight, of all nights, did you have to pick a fight?"

"He started it, trying to make me angry with the news of Hamato."

"Well then you ignore it and party on."

"Only you would say that, but I can't let some low class ninja think he can break me."

"Well he knows for a fact you are the Shredder's daughter, he should know for a fact you are bred like steal. Nothing can take you down." Fillien put a hand on Karai's shoulder. "I know that for a fact."

Fillien gave a heartwarming smile to Karai and the kunoichi just shrugged. "I think I'm more like iron."

Fillien laughed, "How about Titanium?"

Karai laughed with Fillien until they heard the song change to Fall Out Boy. "YES!" Fillien screamed and began to dance, "This is my jam!" Karai shook her head and began to dance with Fillien. They went all night, smiling, and forgetting about the problems of reality. They were in the now, and the now was party time.

))))))))))))))))) The Next Morning ((((((((((((((((

The next day, real progress finally began. After the video feed was sent to the Shredder and he had seen it, the Foot Clan leader was eager to leave take his revenge. He ordered three quarters of his army of Foot soldiers to come with him to set up base in New York. That's where the evidence of the shuriken with the lotus flower on it was found. That's where he would find Splinter. Karai was asked to stay behind with the rest of the clan until further help was needed. She would order out the patrols and see to it that the recent deals that Shredder made here in Tokyo were finished. Karai was really mad, she wanted to help take down Hamato Yoshi, he was the reason her life was all work no play. But she wasn't going to argue with her father, she wasn't asking for a death wish. Besides, it wasn't going to be forever, Shredder did say he would call her in soon….or later.

Once Shredder had left with his top henchmen to go to the U.S, Karai had already sent out the patrols for the night. Once that was done, Karai was already rounding up and checking who was going to join Shredder and who was going to stay behind. The soldiers would leave in groups as not to raise suspicion when they arrived in New York. She was in the middle of talking with one of the head soldiers when she noticed a familiar name on the list on the fifth group that would leave. "Hey, hold on." She picked it up and pointed to the name. "I thought only the top groups were to go."

"The Shredder said he needs as much soldiers as he can, but he's so worked up on Splinter that he doesn't care whose going or not."

"So it won't matter of I switch her name to a later group." Karai pointed at the certain name and the soldier leaned over to look.

He answered. "Well, Fillien has gotten better that even the Shredder noticed." The only reason she's gotten better was because of my help, Karai thought. The head soldier continued, "Besides, she seemed happy to leave." Karai blinked in shock. Her face turned angry and she left the table. "Where are you going?"

"Just finish up the last group before departure. I won't be long." With that Karai left the room. She walked down past other doors like the meeting room she was in and at the end of the hall she made it to the elevator. She went up a few levels where the dorms where for some of the soldiers. When Karai stepped into the hall, everyone walking around immediately halted and some bowed recognizing her authority. When she made it to one door and knocked, everyone went back to what they were doing. Karai heard from the other side of the wooden door, "Entrer **(Come in**)- I mean um, come in!" Karai opened the door and walked in.

She came into a small room like all the other ones, besides hers. This one though had posters that covered one wall that had only a table against to it. It had a chair next to it and a laptop on top. On the other side with a small light hanging over what was a bed and sitting on the bed was Fillien holding a calendar in one hand and a cell phone to her ear in the other.

Karai heard the rest of the conversation and only understood a little bit of it. Fillien said to the other person on the other line, "Je vous promets que je ne vais pas m'amuser à New York! Ils m'ont formation ou la lutte contre vingt-quatre sept de toute façon, je ne vais pas avoir le temps ... Non, je ne pensais pas ... oui je undertsand Pepin ... vous aimer, aussi, frère . au revoir."**(I promise you i will not fool around in New York ! They'll have me training or fighting twenty four seven anyway, i won't have time...No i wasn't thinking about...yes I undertsand Pepin...love you, too, brother. Bye)**

Fillien hung up the phone and turned to face Karai. "Hey." She said in her perfect English. "What's up?"

Karai leaned against the door frame. "Oh I just came to check on you if you needed help packing. Especially since I heard something in the conversation about not fooling around, training all day…..going to New York."

Fillien cringed, "Karai I wanted to tell you but I knew that you would move me back and another few weeks."

"What's so exciting about New York anyway?"

"It's not New York, it's my position in the clan. I'm on the list to go and when Shredder sees how good I am, he'll promote me."

"Well you're on his list to go, isn't that good enough."

"My brother thinks I should do better."

"Forget about him. You're lucky he's not here next to you to order you around. Example, now that my father won't be here, I get to run the place. I'm still not happy about it but at least being in charge has its perks."

Fillien smiled, "I heard, congrats." She walked over to a wall to pin her calendar. "So, what are you going to do with your new found freedom?"

"Well, I guess after patrol I could…..you know….take a flight around the city."

Fillien whipped her had around, yelling, "You can't do that without me!"

Karai chuckled, walking over to Fillien and placed a reassuring hand on her. "That's why I'm saying you should enjoy your time here before you go to the U.S. Then after you're gone you won't be mad that we didn't get to go around the city together."

"You know me too well, Karai."

"It's my job. So, after patrol are we set for a midnight flight?"

"Oui." **(Yes)**

"Ok, well it has to be after patrol tomorrow because I'm busy for the rest of the night." Karai began to walk away, "Meet me at the top of the Metro Building for our nightly flight."

"Bien." **(Ok)**

Karai walked out of the French girl's room and was going to shut the door when she had one last thing to say, "You sure you're not going to America because Xever is going also and you still have that lame crush on him?" Fillien pulled out a shurikan and threw it. Karai quickly shut the door and backed away as the weapon embeded into the door.

* * *

**A.N: Now we get Filliens side of this whole conflict and….a dance aprty! I really wonder how the teens n the clan will get on without some high school like experience. And yes, we get ever so closer to New York, and what this thing about flying? 'till next chappy, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N: Today's episode? Whelp, I feel like the creators were smoking something while they wrote that episode. **

** 16: I get what you're saying, Fillien might be more realistic in terms of how normal girls act and the fact Karai never grew up that way.**

**Dramatic Person: I like criticism, it's good! I should warn you, in one fic I had the same problem with grammer. My spell check would sometimes not catch some errors. I respond to reviews a lot, so be prepared **

**Beawolf's Pen: Every story now a days starts out a bit sad. The flight thing…. You'll see.**

**Luminesyra: It didn't take me long to figure out the Guest review was you, Lumi, like in the first sentence I had a feeling it was you. Light 'Em Up is my jam! But there are so many good FOB songs I couldn't pick so I just said FOB song. I did a TMNT video on Light 'Em Up, I have my Youtube profile link on my profile here if you want to see. I also did a Leorai Video, too. Ship it girl,ship it like you mean it! OMG, why am I not Deviantwatching you! I'm so mean, sorry! *Goes and follows SilverGoddess* Post all the ROTG oneshots! Ok I won't tell, it will be our secret, hehehe.**

**I don't own TMNT.**

**(translation)**

* * *

**CHAPTER: 4**

Five ninja's ran across the roof tops of the small buildings of Tokyo. They climbed walls, slid down telephone poles, and landed on fire escapes. Using the shadows, and thankfully their dark ninja suites that practically covered every inch of their body, this group flew across streets unnoticed by the public. At one point, the leader held his hand up at the edge of one roof, making everyone else stop. One of the Ninja's pulled off their bug eyed black mask that covered their whole head and revealed themselves to be Fillien. As she looked around wearyingly, the lead ninja looked behind to see her with her mask off. He hissed, "Oy. Put the mask back on."

"Sorry Kibishi, but I can't breathe in this thing, and not one of our engineers and tailors has come up with a way to make breathing with this on any better."

Kibishi pulled his mask off saying, "Well until we do why don't you stop complaining. I'm wearing it, you don't see-"

"Then why is your mask off. You pulled it off to talk to me better, right?"

Kibishi mouthed gaped, trying to find a good comeback but he couldn't. "Just be quiet, Frenchy, and do as your leader says." Fillien stuck out her tongue at him and slipped the mask back on. As Kibishi did so, too, there was the sound of trash cans tumbling and the sound of a civilian screaming, "Dorobō! Dorobō! Dorobō!" **(Thief!)**

"A thief? Finally." One of the ninja's said with glee in their voice. "Something to do."

Before anyone could move, Kibishi waved his hand around saying, "No we are not doing anything."

The female ninja foot clanner said to Kibishi, "Dareka ga chōdo, osoraku mujitsu no hito o nusuma rete shimatta, anata wa watashitachi ga nanimoshinai-yō ni shitaidesu ka?" (**Someone just got stolen, probably an innocent person, and you want us to do nothing?)**

Whatever was going on, Fillien couldn't understand. The lead ninja then said to the female, "Sore wa kare to wa nani no kankei monai baai wa, shureddā kara sū 1 no rūru wa, soreha watashitachi to wa nani no kankei mo nai." **(Number one rule from Shredder, if it has nothing to do with him it has nothing to do with us.) **Fillien understood a little of that, something about rules and the Shredder and not being involved in other people's business.

The female ninja said something else, waved Kibishi off, and jumped down from the roof they were on. The other two quite ones in the group followed behind her. Kibishi started yelling something else at them being dishonorable and what not. Finally, Fillien got her chance to ask, "What just happened?"

"You know how you can't meddle in someone else's affairs? This is violating that rule."

"Well, it sounded like someone else out there is on trouble, maybe they have the right idea in helping them."

Kibishi pulled off his mask in frustration and marched up to Fillien, eyeing her through the bug eyed lenses of her mask, "Do you want to go against the Shredders rule like they did, be my quest. But don't think for a second I'll stand up to you lot when I report this to the Shredder."

"Shredder isn't in Tokyo anymore."

"Won't stop me from reporting to the new person in charge, even though Karai may seem more cut loose then her father. That doesn't mean she doesn't follow the rules."

"Well you're right about that-"

"Exactly, I'm always right." Kibishi sat down at the edge of the building and crossed his arms.

Fillien mumbled to herself, "That isn't exactly what I meant…." She just did what Kibishi did, sat down next to him on the ledge. But she just put her arms on the cold hard roof to support her upright as she looked at the sky. She thought about how this all went down. Fillien really did want to go with the three other ninjas and help whoever called out theif, but she was already in a way too good of a position in the clan to loose it just by disobeying a simple rule. Fillien worked hard to be a good fighter and even though she was still not getting respect, she was at least getting credit. On the other hand, she felt bad not helping the person in need of assistance. Conflictions, conflictions, Fillien thought.

After a while, the three missing ninja's came back and Kibishi said in anger, "Satisfied?"

"Very." The female ninja said. The rest of the patrol was full of tension in the air but only much between Kibishi and the female ninja. Fillien and the other two ninja's just ignored it the whole rest of the patrol. Since there didn't seem to be any new threats out in the city, the group went back to the tower for the night. The group reported to the Great Room, which was a huge room with walls of stone and at the other side of the entrance was a huge window with a view of the city of Tokyo. In front of the window stood a hug stone chair where the Shredder usually sat, but now Karai stood next to the empty pedestal and was looking outside the wall high window. Kibishi reported the incident, luckily mentioning Fillien's decision to not disobey a rule. Karai decided that the three ninja's only punishment was to stay behind every training to re-sharpen weapons. Fillien sighed, sharpening weapons was a pain. Karai dismissed everybody for the night and as the group left the Great Room, Fillien turned back a little and looked at Karai who looked at the French girl, waiting for something. Fillien knew she was asking if they were still on for the night so Fillien nodded to the Japanese girl.

Fillien got to her bedroom and instead of hanging up the suite for the night like everyone else, she kept it on. All she did was pull of her black, bug eye mask and went to her closet to pull out her own. It was like a metal ring that went around her head, but the front had a metal part that covered around her eyes and nose like a heroes mask. Fillien didn't use her arrows for patrol so she didn't need to refill her pack, but she checked to see if her grappling hook arrow was still in her pack. When she saw it in her pack, she trapped it on, along with her bow and left her room.

))))))))))))) Later the Night ((((((((((((

Karai had been up her for fifteen minutes but the perky, high strong French girl hadn't come yet. She just finished setting out the patrols in double the time then her father usually did. "And all that to just be left stranded on top of a government building." She said to herself laying down on her back to look at the night sky.

"You talk to yourself too much." Karai got up from her laying position and looked to the door that led to the stairs of the building. The door was opened to reveal Fillien standing there in her black suite and her short hair in a ponytail.

"I don't talk to myself."

"You just did."

"Well, it unconsciously happens sometimes."

Fillien grunted and shut the door. She walked over to Karai and said, "So, do you think me and Kibishi did that right thing? To stand by and let the guy who stole something get away?"

"I really don't know. I know what happens if people don't obey a simple rule. But I understand your predicament."

"Do you think Kibishi is feeling the same way right now?"

"Maybe."

Then the two girls looked at each other and in unison said, "No." Karai started to laugh and Fillien did, too.

As they stopped laughing, they sat there and watched the night sky. "What I would give to be free of Kibishi and all those other jerks."

"What I would give to not even be here." Karai's said as if it were obvious.

"Hey!" Fillien yelled.

"Ok, well you're an exception."

Fillien rolled her eyes. "Let's get started." She took out two graveling hook arrows and fired to the building across the street that was a hundred feet lower than the one they were on. She then attached the ends of the strong rope to a set of random bars that were on the building. Pulling each end of both ropes, making sure they were tight, Fillien said, "Take the rope on the left."

Karai got up and pulled out a thick piece of a string made out of wire. She wrapped her hand with one end and then threw the other end up and over the graveling rope. She then wrapped her other hand with the other end of the thick wire. She looked at Fillien who did the same thing except she used her bow.

"Ready?" The Kunoichi asked.

"Ready." Fillien answered. Then the girls jumped off the edge of the building and glided down with the ropes like a zip line, holding on to the only thing keeping them from falling almost eight hundred feet below. They yelled and whooped with their hearts content and only one thing going through both their heads. One day….one day they will really fly….and no strings attached.

))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((

Two weeks had passed and already being the boss was starting to get on Karai's nerves. She may not have her father around, but she was still stuck in the building ordering patrols and other stuff. The only time she could go out was on a patrol or to meet and grab a few packages from the wharf, again with a patrol group. She's hardly had time to want to be out and just walk the streets of Tokyo. For Fillien it was worse. Karai had been too busy to join in on training, so she didn't have anyone to back her up when she made a small mistake. Even after training, she had nothing to do but practice her Japanese and practice firing arrows at targets. She only saw Karai every so often when it came to clan meetings and patrols.

Then Karai got a call from the Bradford, saying he was going to need a few more groups of soldiers by the end of the week. Turns out Splinter was creating an army of his own because they bumped into some of his students. Bradford didn't want to admit it, but they kicked their butts, hard. So back up was needed as soon as possible. That meant Fillien was finally being shipped to New York. The French girl was in her room packing her bags, getting ready to leave the next day. Karai couldn't help her because she was working on the plane schedule and groups going to America. When Karai saw Fillien's name on the list she sighed. She wasn't a friend, but to Karai, Fillien just made her life less of a routine.

Fillien finished her packing already and she only had a day left. What to do, she had no idea. On her last evening there was a knock at her door and she went over to answer. When she opened it she saw no one there. "Haha, very funny. But ding-dong ditching is so middle school." Fillien looked ate the ground and saw a note on the ground. She picked it up, opened it, and read out, "_Meet me at the park in ten. Signed Karai_. Oh, cool, finally a get together." Fillien went out into the city in her normal wear which was a short black skirt with a loose white shirt on top. She had on knee high boots and a headband in her hair. When Fillien got to the park by the tower, the place was crowded with people. Some people were out on a picnic or playing games. One girl she saw in jeans and a heavy black Jacket with studs was throwing a ball for her dog. Fillien ran up to her and yelled out, "Karai!"

Said girl turned around and smiled, "Hey, you made it."

"Duh! Boy what a busy month." Fillien said sounding tired.

Karai just shrugged. "It was more like annoying. I never knew being in charge would be such a hassle."

"Well, when you get called over to New York, the stress will flow off you like the wind."

"Wow, I never knew you were poetic."

"I try, vous voyez." **(you see)**

The dog Karai threw the ball for came bounding up to the girls, jumping up on his hind legs at times excited. Fillien squealed, the sound making Karai's ears hurt and try to cover them with her hands. Fillien bent down and began petting the yellow colored Akita dog under the chin. "Who is the cute puppy, Hajiko? Yes, you are a cute puppy Hajiko." Hajiko belonged to the Shredder, but he never gave an ounce of attention to the poor fellow so Karai was the one who took care of Hajiko. Mainly because Shredder wanted Karai at a young age to understand the meaning of responsibility. What a better way to teach such a vital life lesson then by having someone take care of a dog. Karai only ever saw him as a nuisance, but at points she would go out and have him play fetch. It was nerve relieving and fun. Sometimes when Karai needed it, a few dog kisses would cheer her up. Fillien, though, was the true animal lover. Fillien loved cats, but dogs were adorable for her as well. Fillien loved to play with Hajiko and would always show him a lot of love and affection, more than Karai does.

Hajiko dropped the ball and Karai picked it up. She held it up and got the Akita's attention. She threw her hand back then flung the ball forward so that the ball soured through the air, yards away.

"Gosh, I still have to get the throwing thing down." Fillien said as she stood up again and watched Hajiko run for the ball. "How do you throw it so far?"

"I've told you, it's like throwing a shuriken." When Hajiko came back, she handed Fillien the ball. "You try."

Fillien grabbed it and eyed it with uncertainty. She pulled her arm back to the side and then when she threw the ball, it went the other way. From right to left the ball flew into a direction Fillien didn't intend it to go. It ended up hitting someone on the back of the head while he had been sitting reading a book. He winced on impact and then held his head where it hurt. He looked to the direction the ball had come from and saw Fillien hiding shyly behind Karai who held a nervous smile. The guy yelled, "Anata wa nani o nagete iru basho!" **(Watch where you're throwing!)**

Karai called back, "Sōrī!" **(sorry).**

The guy just waved her off and went back to reading. Karai whipped her head around and faced Fillien angrily. The French girl shrunk back a little and shrugged her shoulders. "Whoops."

Hajiko got the ball back and dropped it at their feet. Karai motioned for Fillien to pick up the ball and said, "Again, but this time move your body forward, not to the side."

Fillien picked it up. "Got it." She threw the ball again the way Karai told her to. This time it hit a tree and recashayed back to them. Karai ducked quickly but Fillien didn't react fast enough and the ball hit her on her forehead. She went back and fell on the ground, the sky swirling in her vision. Fillien thought she saw stars. Karai rolled her eyes at her the girl's stupidity and hid her face in her hands. Hajiko went to the girl on the ground and began licking her face. Fillien laughed in joy and tried to get the dog to stop by pushing him back with her hands, but she was too strong for her. Karai put her hands down and smiled and the sight. Ok, sometimes the girl can be dumb, but Fillien at least was always a positive girl.

Karai felt something off though, as if someone was watching. There were many people around so of course someone might have been curious to what was going on and decided to see the scene. But Karai had and odd feeling as if someone was watching them intently, as if spying on them. Karai looked around her surroundings and looked to the pond in the park. There were people relaxing and sitting by the bay. Some people walked by chatting with their companions and others were playing football **(Footbol; soccer, not American Football). **Karai looked into the harder to look places like trees and benches and bushes. There was no one hiding behind any of them and spying on the girls. Yet, Karai couldn't shake the feeling.

Fillien finally got up and grabbed the ball, throwing it the right way this time. Fillien noticed Karai's discomfort and asked, "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine. Nice throw….finally."

"Hey, it was practice. Besides I don't play sports I do ballet." She began twirling circles around Karai.

The Kunoichi started to get annoyed. "Stop it." The French girl didn't stop and she continued to jump circles around Karai. The Japanese girl tried to reach out and grab herbut Fillien jumped out of the way and tapped Karai on the shoulder. Karai smirked and tried to grab her again but Fillien did the same thing.

As the girls played their own game of tag, a shadow that sat in the foliage of a nearby tree. The shadow moved a little and pulled out a phone. When the person on the other line picked up, the shadow person, a man, said, "It's true, the Target is going to New York."

"Excellent, we won't stick out in the US then we do Japan. It will be excellent cover."

"There is more though."

"And that would be….."

"The Target has acquired a friend."

"The Spy didn't tell us that. This is good news. We have more leverage then before."

* * *

**A.N: Who is that random person in the tree, and which one are they calling Target? I needed to add more Karai and Fillien interaction to ensure you guys get a foundation of what their relationship is like. Because once they get to NY things are going to change. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N: I did a LeoXKarai vid and if you guys want to check it out, it's on youtube. Anyway I saw Wolf Children this weekend and I got a bunch of ideas from it that I'm excited to use.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yeah, big title name in a sentence am I right? **

**Dramatic person: Fillien is a realistic character, not a perfect one, yes. Title name in stories, who doesn't love that? I felt like Hajiko didn't get enough spotlight so… And yeah, Fillien is dumb but in a funny way XD. I double checked my grammer so I hope it's all good. I'll be sure to check out you story in between writing.**

** 16: Shredder may be evil but there are some factors he can get right. Fillien? Maybe…..but I can't tell hehhehe…..**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(translation)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

At the private air base, Karai watched as she saw the group go in the jet in a single file line. Then Karai saw Fillien at the end of the line, looking back at the traffic tower. There was a look of uncertainty in Fillien's face and so Karai walked over to her and pulled her out of the line. Karai made sure they were out of ear shot and then started to question her, "Ok, what's wrong?"

"I know I said I wanted to go, but I'm not so sure. I mean, you won't be there to help me get better."

"I will when my father calls. By the sound of this situation, if Bradford couldn't even take Splinters followers, then none of the Foot can. I'll probably be called in to help out soon."

"But I'm still worried."

"This is dumb, you're older than me so aren't you supposed to one who knows more and then that knowledge would be like your tool for…..what's the English phrase?"

"I don't know," Fillien said, "But my dad always said to me when I was kid, 'prendre la barre, peu importe ce qui se passe'."

"Translation?"

"IT means to take the helm no matter what happens.

"Then why don't you take that with you? That's pretty inspiring."

"It's never really worked out for me before."

"How?"

"Remember how I tried to do the rope trick on my own, or when I jumped that building the first time, or when Bradford got hit by the water balloon-"

"Ok, I see your point." Karai looked at the plane which was ready to leave. "You got to get going."

"Ok, well, I'll call you every so often. Keep you updated."

"Sure, I need to know if you're still alive after every time you go out and go up against the enemy."

"All right." They just stood there, until Fillien reached over and pulled her friend in a hug.

Karai didn't hug back, she stood there stiff, "Fillien, what did I say about hugs?"

"Oh right, sorry." The French girl let go.

"Hey!" They heard someone scream from door of the plane. They looked and saw Xever, a tall dark skinned and skinny man, come out and say, "I need to get back, don't keep me waiting!"

Karai grunted yelled at the Spanish man, "You're not going to be late, you got here early anyway." She looked at Fillien and saw her friend fixing her hair and straightening out her shirt. "Oh no-"

"Hey, this doesn't mean I still have a crush on him. I'm just trying to make myself look presentable."

Karai chuckled and patted her friend in the back. Fillien scuffed and pushed her little just for fun. Then she bent down and picked up her rolling back pack, walking over to the small steps leading into the plane. Fillien looked back at Karai who stood straight with her arms to her hips. The Kunoichi put her thump up to reassure the older girl. Fillien nodded and disappeared behind the door of the plane.

)))))))))))))))))))))))) Hours Later ((((((((((((((((((

When they finally made it to New York, the group took a bus to a small neighborhood that was still close to the city. As they passed Time Square, Fillien looked out the window and took in the site. Like Tokyo, the buildings were tall and the billboards were colorful. Streets were packed and people were walking all over the place. The only difference was the smog, and Fillien could see it. "Oh I hope we don't get such bright nights."

She didn't think anybody was listening until she heard someone from behind her in the bus say, "I do not think that that Shredder would put his hideout near such tall buildings, this is an unfamiliar city and I don't think he would risk getting to exposed." Fillien turned around and looked at Sukippī, the one she called the geek. Well he wasn't much of a geek, he only knew some basics of engineering but it proved useful sometimes to the Foot. But Sukippī still wanted to do more than just be their mechanic so he joined as a warrior. He was lower rank then Fillien, but that didn't stop her from trying to make conversation.

She told him, "Back in France, there were so many street curves that whole buildings took the block. And there weren't so many bright lights, unless you were near museums or the Eiffel Tower."

"Did you ever go to the tower?"

"Bien sûr, of course. That and the Louve. I bet you would like the Industry Museum."

"Yeah, I just wish I could travel like you can."

"Well I lived there."

"You did?"

"Yep, born in Montpelier and raised in Paris."

"Is that why people call you Frenchy?"

Someone else in front of Fillien answered with a Spanish accent. "Why else would we call her that?" Fillien looked at Xever who had turned in his seat to face the two.

"Well, start calling me Fillien because Frenchy doesn't cut it." Fillien kicked his seat a little and smirked. Xever just shook his head and turned back to look in the front. Fillien blushed and tried to make conversation with him. She leaned in close and did her best Spanish accent saying, "Estamos casi allí?" **(Are we almost there?)**

Fillien saw his body stiffen in shock and he turned to look at her, "Where did you learn Spanish?"

"I've been teaching myself for the past six months or so."

Sukippī had been listening in and he thought about it, then he concluded something. "Isn't that around the time when Xever came to visit Tokyo a second time?" Fillien's cheek's turned red and she turned around to grab Sukippī in a head lock and started yelling at him. Xever just rolled his eyes and face palmed as the bus turned a corner.

)))))))))))))))))) Later ((((((((((((((((

"And that's how I embarrassed myself today." Fillien said to Karai through the phone. Fillien was in her new room at the new hideout. The place looked like an old church from the outside. It had stained glass windows and two levels above ground. They built an extra floor underground to provide room for the training area. The first floor entrance was a hall and some dorms. The top floor was Shredders room and the Great Hall which was just a huge room surrounded by stained glass windows and a cement walk in the middle. Water under glass was built and filled in to line the sides of the cement walk. Then at the very end up a few stairs there was a large chair for the big guy to sit in.

Fillien was currently sitting in her small room on her bed having already hung up her posters and put her clothing in the closet. She was on the phone eating a bag of chips while talking with Karai. It was a perfect time because it was ten o'clock at night in New York and Karai was up already at eleven in the morning back at Japan.

"I told you not to try to learn Spanish."

"I did well! He was shocked! Ok, maybe he doesn't seem interested in me, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Friendship is a far subject for that guy. Just give up on him already."

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me. How are you doing trying to find a guy?"

"Since when was I ever interested in that stuff?"

"I just needed to change the subject. Besides, you should look out for the cute ninjas around here. It's time you get someone."

"Half the men here are afraid of me and besides, I'm not just going to throw my whole life of training for some guy that might not even like the things I like or might not be interested in me at all."

"But you did give up some training days to teach me a few tricks, and you still do."

"Only because I know it will be worth it. Guys are just not in my head."

"Well, you want some pointers of being normal, I've got some advice. Look for a guy."

The door to her dorm opened and in came a Foot clan girl in her uniform, having come back from training. Her name was Dōmeikuni, and she was the reason Fillien had to share a room. Fillien finished the conversation, "I got to go, my roommate's here. Don't stress yourself, all right."

"Same goes to you. Sayōnara." **(Bye)**

"Sayōnara."

)))))))))))))))) In the Streets of Tokyo (((((((((((((((

"You gave your word, so now you give that or you give it all up."

"I was robbed."

"You had the money, and then it was stolen. Hmm. Like I've never heard that excuse before."

"Sate anata wa sore ni narete inai? Bīingushureddāmessenjā to subete no?" **(Well aren't you used to it? Being the Shredder's messenger and all?)**

Karai got mad and punched the man, Samu, in the stomach. As he got down on his knees holding his stomach, Karai looked at the sad old rich man. This guy had been living off money of the people that had gone poor in this city, at least that's what the Shredder told her. Right now this guy was playing hard to get his money.

When he got his breath back, Samu looked up at Karai and said, "All right, I'll send in the check by tomorrow. Watashi no kotoba ni!" **(On my word).**

"Good" Karai said, signaling her group of ninjas to stop crowding the man. "And as for turning in the deal late, you might want to add 10% more of what we asked for." Without another word, Karai and the other foot, disappeared, leaving Samu alone in the night behind a restaurant.

When Karai got back to the Foot hideout, she went to the Great Room. There was a table in the middle and it was as low as a coffee table but as big a dinner table for twelve, a map of Japan painted on it. Some paper was on it and she took one look at it saying, "Too lazy to file these."

She pulled out her cellphone to look at the time but saw she had a missed call. Karai always put it on silent as to not disturb others around her or ruin a mission. When she saw whose name it was, she rolled her eyes and pressed the call back.

Fillien was at an I-hop that overlooked the bay where the Statue of Liberty was built when she got a call on her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket, saw the caller ID, and immediately answered it. "KaraiKaraiKaraiKarai-"

"Shhhh, do you want people around you to hear you?"

"How do you know I'm around people?"

"By the sound of clattering plates in the background and the chatting going on, I'd say you're at a restaurant."

"Woman, I still don't know how you could do that."

"It's a gift. So, what's the excitement about?"

"Turtles."

"What?"

"You heard me right, turtles. Ok, so you know Splinter is alive and the reason I was called here with more ninjas was because Chris couldn't take Splinter's disciples out. Well guess what. We tried to go on a raid just last night so that Bradford can prove himself one last time. But it didn't go well again. But I was there."

"You got to fight Splinter followers that are…turtles?"

"Mutant turtle's man, they stand on two feet and their faces…everything about them….is humanoid. Save for the fact that their green and have shells. Well it's hard to describe. They fight with weapons and they know ninjitsu well."

"Three weeks without me there and already you're already seeing things."

"I'm serious, here I tell you how the fight went."

)))))))))))) FLASHBACK (((((((((((((

Two weeks, two weeks since she's come to New York and already she was out on the field. Fillien had only a few days of training on how things work around here, but with the few soldiers and by the sound of how good this enemy was, they needed anybody they could get.

Fillien was in her full Foot clan gear like all the others, except for Bradford who was in his red armor. He decided to go out and take down the turtles, without the help of Xever. He gathered a few of the best students, even including people like Fillien and herself. They were down on the street next to some building, waiting for the turtles to show up on their regular patrol.

Meanwhile Fillien was thinking about all this turtle nonsense. There is no such thing as mutant turtles, she wouldn't believe it. Bradford must have just been seeing things. And besides, if they were real, they would be too slow to be able to take her down. Bradford must have just had it very bad when he went up against Splinter's followers. Then again, Xever was there, too, he said he saw them as well. It's not that she liked him that she slightly believed him, but it's the fact Xever wouldn't make stuff up. When Fillien was beginning her training, Bradford tricked her into watching Jaws the movie for the first time and he said that if she didn't watch out, Jaws would appear out of the sink or the shower. Fillien wouldn't go near the bathroom for week, except if she had to go. But Karai managed to convince her that it wasn't real and Karai went and punched Bradford in the face. That man had a black eye for almost a month.

And that's the reason why Fillien trust Xever more than Chris.

Fillien was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Bradford signal that the turtles were on the roof. He put out four groups, one of them he was in charge of. Fillien was put in another group and the lead was the ninja she hated a lot, Erikku. The lead ninja lead her group up the fire escape and when they got up there, they hid behind a billboard. "What now?" Asked one Foot clanner.

"We wait for Bradford to signal the attack." Answered Erikku.

Suddenly, they heard a male voice yell out, "Foot Clan!"

"We've been spotted." Fillien hissed.

"You don't think I know that!" The lead ninja said back. If Fillien wasn't wearing her foot clan mask, he would have seen her give him a sneer. "Ok, let's just take them." And with a wave of Erikku's hand the group went into action. Fillien held up her Chijiriki and ran out from behind the billboard, setting the arrow ready to be shot. She stopped what she was doing when she saw who they were fighting. Turtles. Mutant, man-sized turtles with different weapons fighting the Foot.

There were four of them, wearing different color ninja mask, and she didn't see one of them come up from behind her until she felt someone swipe her feet off the ground. She fell on her back and looked up at the spinning sky. When Fillien's vision came to focus, she noticed a green face stare down at her. She saw green eyes look at her through a red mask and a smirk on this turtles face. He said, "Ten more ninja's to go." Fillien smirked and with her hands pushed herself off the ground, her feet kicking him upside the chin. As the turtle was pushed back and recovering from the attack, Fillien got to her feet and picked up her weapon. She swung the metal chain of her weapon at the red clad turtle who gave her a mean look as he dodged it. "So you want to go, huh." He said pulling out twin sai's.

He jumped in the air bringing his sai's down to her. Fillien twirled her chijiriki around so that the spear end went up to stab the turtle, but he used one sai to grab the end and move it away. When he brought his other sai towards her, Fillien used the chain end to go and wrap around that one sai. She pulled back making him loose his grip on it. With on foot she kicked him in the chest and as he bent over hurt and his head was down. Fillien took the advantage to whack him with the middle part of the spear. He went down on his knees but managed to bring one foot up and kick her on her stomach. He got up and tried to grab her while she was holding her stomach, but Fillien used her ballet skills to twirl around him and then stand behind him. The turtle got angry and he went at her again. Fillien did the same thing again, but this time the turtle got a hold of her mask as she went past him. The turtle stopped at the fact he held only a mask and dropped it in surprise realizing he just pulled it off her. He turned and saw Fillien staring at him, giving him a death glare.

"What?! You're a girl?"

Fillien took the advantage and charged at him, hitting him on the face again with her chijiriki. She said, "And what, you're a turtle?"

The mutant recovered and wiped his face where he was hit and said, "Touché"

He then punched her square in the jaw and she went back, hitting the billboard and she slumped down. As she tried to gain her composure, Fillien heard the signal for the clan to retreat. She got up and looked at the turtle that had victory written all over his face. He watched as she bent down to pick up her mask and as she put it on, Fillien said, "Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, tortue." **(You better watch your back, turtle.)**

"What was that, Gibberish?" The turtle said.

A scrawny turtle with a purple mask had took out two Foot ninja's and said to the red cladded turtle, "Um, Raph, clearly that's French"

"Not now, Donnie." Raph said, to his brother and then he turned and saw the ninja girl was gone.

)))))))))))))))))) FLASHBACK END ((((((((((((((((

"Well." Karai said, "That's some story."

"No kidding. Anyway. Shredder got mad that Bradford went to prove himself….again….even though he had already failed the first time. I'm thinking Xever's not that far to be being in charge soon."

"You waited a week to tell me the story."

"Well, ever since our failure, Bradford put us to train harder, saying it was our fault. Dude, I wish I could just shove that guy's head in a toilet." Suddenly, Fillien's phone vibrated signaling she got a text. Fillien looked at her screen and saw who it was. She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Uhhg. The master calls for training. So I'll chat with you later."

"Sure."

"Au revoir."

"Yeah, Goodbye."

"Whoa, what a great attempt on learning French." Fillien heard the sound of a click on the other end. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

**A.N: Extra long just for you guys. Karai out working while Fillien meets the turtles! Yay! Also, Fillien isn't smooth around hot men LOL. The Jaws idea was based off a childhood fear of my mother's and her brothers gave the fear giver the black eye. I wish I was born to be there HAHA! We're coming up on a familier episode so be ready, and also I'm going to post some character sketch of Fillien on my Deviantart account, so be on the look out! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N: So Fillien's picture is up on my deviantart. The link to it should be on my profile. Announcement! My school is going on retreat, so i won't be around for like a week to update, so don't get scared. Today's episode (Spoilers) it gave me Raph and Spike feels when i didn't even see it coming.**

**Dramatic girl: I'm open to the suggestion! Also, can you specify the error. Like is it grammer or is it run-on sentences? I want to see what I need to improve. Aw….i was just getting around to having time to read stories and I wanted to read yours. I'll keep an eye out for it when it comes back up.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Maybe they could be friends…..I actually have an idea between Mikey and Fillien, but I'm not giving anything else away.**

** 16: Plenty more turtle interaction to come.**

**Now you are going to see some familier scenes in here. I don't own TMNT.**

**(Translation)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Shredder had enough of Bradford's attempts to wipe out Splinters disciples. Then when it was revealed to him that they were just a bunch of mutated turtles, Shredder took it badly and decided to put Xever in charge.

The next day Fillien was getting ready for the night watch that Xever had put out. As she ran out of her room, Fillien was busy looking down at her shirt trying to fix the leather latch for her weapon. She didn't realize where she was going until she bumped into someone and fell on her back on the floor. Her face had practically smashed into the person's chest and Fillien held her nose where it hurt. When she looked up to see who she crashed into, she saw Bradford was looking down, towering over her. Fillien got up quickly and brushed herself off.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Xever sent out people to keep a look out at night-"

"What? No, I need you guy's to be training."

"We train all day, why can't we just be useful for once and just go out and watch the city. Xever's got the right idea."

"That street rat has got nothing right, he's just kissing up to the Shredder and cleaning up your mess."

Bradford was about to walk away when he heard Fillien say, "Says the one who went after the turtles twice and failed both times."

Bradford turned back to her and grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up in the air, feet off the ground. With his free hand he put it in a fist and Fillien tried to wrench herself free moving her feet back and forth and trying to wriggle herself out of his grasp. He said, "Why don't you try repeating that without any teeth?"

"Just leave her be." Xever's voice echoed in the hall. Bradford put his fist down and looked behind him as Xever came out of the shadows, a blade held in one hand. He went face to face with Chris and looked between him and Fillien who was still dangling a foot off the ground. Xever said, "It would be a shame to tell Shredder that he lost one of his soldiers just because one of his best students couldn't show restraint." Bradford sneered at the Brazilian and then looked at Fillien. Xever continued, "Besides. I'm in charge and if you sabotage my plan in getting rid of the turtles, Shredder will have to hear about it."

Bradford rolled his eyes and let go of Fillien's collar, letting her land in a crouch on the ground. "Whatever, prison scum. She wasn't worth it anyway." Bradford said as he marched away. He rounded a corner and disappeared.

Xever stood there and looked down at the French girl who was giving him a sheepish grin. "What?"

"Um, nothing." Fillien stood up and fixed her shirt and then finally fixing the clasp of her leather latch that held her Chijiriki.

Xever said, "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

"Well I was going until American Dirt bag decided to make me bump into him."

"Just get to it already, you're wasting time."

"On my way." She said cheerfully and pulling on her foot clan mask. She did so while running and didn't notice a decorative vase in her way until she tripped over it and fell.

Xever rolled his eyes and watched as the ninja girl picked up the vase that fell and thankfully didn't break. Once it was in place, Fillien gave a shy wave and ran out the door.

)))))))))))))))))))))))) Later (((((((((((((((((((((((

"I'm telling you, I think he actually likes me." Fillien said to Karai on the phone. The French girl sat on top of the tallest building in the neighborhood. It was just 14 stories from the ground, but still tall. She sat with her feet dangling over the edge and her cellphone to her ear. Fillien had her mask off to hear her friend better. "I mean, if he didn't he would have let me get pounded."

Karai face palmed, making people around the restaurant she was in look at her with awkward stares. Karai ignored them by looking down at her table, a bowl of steaming soup sitting there, waiting to be eaten. Karai said, "He just did that because he didn't want to have one less person on look out. Remember, Xever can sometimes be a little more cold-blooded then my father, and that's saying something."

"Yeah, I know. But that can't stop him from actually being interested in someone."

"Yes, it can."

"You're just jealous because no guy is interested in you."

"I really don't give a-" She stopped when she saw a boy at a table across from her staring at her and trying to listen in on her conversation. His family was too distracted to notice he was intruding on Karai and Fillien's talk. The Kunoichi quickly corrected herself and whispered, "I really don't care."

"Sure you don't."

"Just don't have high hopes for him, he's just not worth it. Besides, he's in charge now of hunt for those guys so that's going to be his priority."

"Jeez you sound like my brother. He's like, 'stop dreaming and get to training' or something like that."

Karai cleared her throat, "And that's the reason you shouldn't come to me for advice on guy problems."

"Fidèle à cette." **(True to that) **Fillien then herd the communicator ear piece beep. "Hold on a second." She put the phone down and pressed the button in the ear com. One of the head ninja's was on the line connected with the patrolling ninja's and said, "Xever just contacted me and he's found the turtles. They'll need back up. They're at an abandoned fortune cookie house factory by Clydesdale Avenue. Get to it." When the link was done, Fillien put the phone to her ear and said, "Duty calls! Talk to you later." Without waiting a response, Fillien ended the call.

Karai was left on the other end confused, but she shrugged it off. She put her phone away and looked at her bowl. She put her hands together and bowed, saying, "Ita takimas." Karai then picked up her spoon and began eating. Between bites she said, "She's going to take it all for a guy. I hope I never turn out dumb enough to do that."

))))))))))))))))) At the Fortune Cookie Factory (((((((((((((((((

Fillien watched as the turtles retreated out of the run down factory and ran away. Xever went to the broken window the turtles had left from and screamed, "HEY! Stay and fight you cold-blooded cowards!"

"Actually," Sukippī, the nerd guy, said, "Since they are humanoid turtles, they actually might have been mutated to be warm blooded-"

"Sukippī." Fillien interrupted him, "Right now is not a very good time."

Xever turned from the window and went down the stairs to the lower level where a group of three men stood talking about what just happened. These were the Purple Dragons, and from what Fillien heard so far was that they were a street gang that sort of 'ran' this part of the city. But the way they fought the turtles didn't show the Foot clan that they were the best of fighters. They were worse than Fillien.

Xever walked down and pulled the leader of the group, Fong, by the sleeve of his vest and away from the other two. Every one of the Foot soldiers sat down somewhere around the warehouse and watched as Xever started to yell at the leader of the Purple Dragons. Fillien hung upside down from a horizontal bar, her mask off and her chijiriki secured on its leather latched on her back to keep from falling off. She saw Xever throw Fong into a story tall paper mache made Chinese doll in the hideout. The poor guy was thrown so hard, his head went straight through the skirt part of the doll. Fillien winced and continued watching the interrogation. When Fong mentioned the turtles saved a civilian, an old man that worked at a noodle shop, Fillien saw Xever's face turn from angry to sly.

"Big deal." Bradford said, "How are you going to make sure the turtles don't get away again?"

"Easy, I'll give them a reason to stay. Tomorrow night, I'll bring a few ninja's with me to capture this Murakami man."

"You're going to use him as bait. What kind of sick man are you?"

"What, you don't like to get your hands dirty?"

"If there is one thing I learned it's to respect your elders."

All the ninja's, including Fillien, looked at each other and couldn't help but agree with what Bradford said. Shredder may be a gruesome fighter, but he only did it try and reach his goal in killing Splinter. He wouldn't use his skills on some weak man, he still had some decency in him. But it looked like Xever grew up the other way around. "Do you think I care and besides, isn't it the point of defeating the turtles one more step into finding this Hamato Yoshi?"

Bradford thought about on what he said, and then turned and walked away. "Fine, it's your call, for now."

As the ninja's got up from their sitting positions and walked out the warehouse doors with Bradford, Xever came up from behind Fillien and two other ninja's. "You three." They turned and looked at him. "Meet me at eight pm sharp tomorrow at the roof across Murikami's noodle shop, you three will help me bring him in."

The two ninja's nodded and turned to walk away, except for Fillien who looked up at Xever. She said, "You know, I don't think I got to thank you for saving my ass back there with Bradford. So um, thanks."

Xever just nodded and walked past her.

)))))))))))))))))))))) The next day (((((((((((((((((((((

Karai was sitting on her bed in her room eating seaweed snack bites. She was on the phone with Fillien who was on her laptop in her room, watching a live televised event of Wipeout. Karai was watching it too on her TV out of boredom. Both girls winced as one guy on the show was knocked out by a side bar and had fallen in the water. "Ow." Fillien said, "That's going to leave a mark."

"Yeah, I would have jumped to the next pillar. Anyway why did you really call me?"

"Well, Xever asked me and a few others to capture this guy and use him as bait for the turtles."

"Not the turtles thing again."

"It's true….and that's not the point right now. This guy is like older, and by how Fong of the Purple Dragons put it, he sounds like he can't defend himself. You know how our code doesn't let us go that far."

"Has anyone told Shredder?"

"Maybe but he hasn't said anything. Maybe he's going to let this one slip by, because taking down the turtles is just another way to get Splinter out in the open."

"I'm not- Oh wow, did you see that?"

"Yeah the guy totally got fisted in the face!"

"Well, anyway, you see my point. Xever is just too bloodthirsty for a girl like you."

"Are you saying I'm not tough?"

"I'm just saying you don't want to try and get the attention of a guy who won't give a damn about romantic relationships. He's a fighter, not a lover and according to your brother, you should be, too."

"I'll think on that" It was quite on the line for a while until Fillien observed on of the Wipeout contenders on the screen. "Wow that guy jumping hoops is mignon."

"What?"

"Mignon….cute."

Karai rolled her eyes and dug her face in her sheets in exasperation. "Is every boy cute too you are what?"

)))))))))))))))))) That night (((((((((((((((((((

Fillien and the two other ninja's were jumping from roof to roof until the made it to the East Village. They stopped on a roof of a building that was across the street of Murikami's restaurant. Xever was there, kneeling down on one knee overlooking the building. There were no windows to show anyone inside, the building was more based on the simple Japanese style house. The three Foot Clanner's stood behind him for a while until he slowly got up and said, "Let's move."

They went to the side of the building and climbed down the fire escape. All four waited in the shadows of the alley they landed in until they made sure no one was around to see them barge in. Xever signaled for them to cross the street and they did on light toes until they got to the door. They stood back to back against the door and waited for Xever to check inside. The Brazilian man slowly opened the door and peeked inside, making sure there weren't any costumers. All he saw was an old man hunched over a little sweeping the floor. He wore all white and he had shades on.

The old man didn't seem fazed when Xever burst opened the door and the others followed in marching behind him. The old man looked slightly in their direction saying in a cheery voice, "Oh, somebody must be excited to be served by Murikami today."

"Actually," Xever began, "We're going to serve you, if the turtles come and rescue you of course." He snapped his fingers and Fillien was the first to react, running towards the old man. He turned to run but Fillien ran up on to the table then back on to the floor. She landed in between Murikami and his escape route. She pulled out her chijiriki and pointed it at him as he stopped, stumbling a little while braking. The other two blocked him from behind, one holding a rope and the other holding a spear. "Tie him up." Xever ordered.

Fillien and one ninja used their free hands and pinned Murikami's hands behind his back. They tied his hands together then tied them to his waist. Fillien took out a blindfold and attempted to take off the old man's glasses when he said, "No need, young one, I'm already blind." He finished with a smile. Fillien blinked and gave the old man a questionable look.

As Fillien put away the useless piece of cloth and started to realize the reason behind Murikami's previous actions, Xever went around the old man and said, "Well then that will make our job a little easier, won't it?"

"I'm not deaf, if that is what you also think."

Xever's grin turned sour and he lifted his hand to strike the old man, but a small yet strong hand grabbed it before it could reach him. Xever looked at the French girl and although her face was hidden behind the mask, he could feel that her face was filled with sincerity. She said, "If we want the turtles to come and get him, we need him in one piece, right?"

"It wouldn't matter by the end of the night." Xever thrust his hand away from her grip.

"Xever." Said one ninja, "We better get him out of here before customers arrive."

"I'm not done yet" he said with a hiss. He took out a piece of paper that had something written in red, messy handwriting. He placed it up against the wall and took out one of his knifes. Xever twirled it between his fingers and then he used it to pin the letter on the wall. Xever then went around them and started to walk out, the others followed dragging Murikami with them.

It took them almost an hour to get to the doll warehouse without beings spotted by civilians. They did pretty good especially since it was only eight at night and it wasn't that quiet in the streets yet. They managed to get Murikami inside he cookie factory without struggle. Half the ninja army was inside already, sitting down or practicing their ninjitsu on each other. When Xever walked in, everyone stopped on what they were doing and looked up. "Where is Bradford?" Xever asked.

All the ninja's looked at each other for an answer and everyone shrugged. The tallest and biggest ninja, Guregorī, stood straight and answered. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon. He was supposed to close his training dojo a few minutes ago. He should be here by now."

"Well I'm not going to waste my time on someone like him." He pointed at Fillien and the other two ninja's that helped him out earlier, "You three go take him to the roof." They did as they were told and took him to a door on the side of the building that said fire exit. They opened the doors and were met with staircases to the top. The two ninjas walked in front and Fillien took the back with Murikami in the middle. As they were going up the first stair case to the roof, Murikami slipped on a step and since he had his hands tied around his back, he had nothing to keep him from falling on his side.

Fillien was quick to react and caught him by his shoulders before she could fall face down on the steps. The other two ninja's looked back and saw Fillien helping the old man stand up straight again. One of them scuffed and said, "This is going to take forever." Then they continued up the steps quickly and Fillien stayed behind to help the blind man up the stairs.

As he took one step at a time, Murikami smiled and looked her way saying, "Thank you."

"Um, you're welcome." She said kindly.

* * *

**A.N: I felt like Murikami hasn't had much screen time lately, so I might makehim a vital character, for Fillien mostly. Yes we have come up on the episode Never Say Xever….i swear when the title was created for the episode were they trying to make a Bieber reverence? Anyway, Fillien is started to get a little far ahead of herself in this fantasy relationship (not good). I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N: So um I have say….I never knew I would survive without my phone for two days but I did. That retreat was awesome. Also, I fell in love with ice cream kitty she's like a little chill pill….get it. Splinter kicking ass though, that was amazing I also got to see the next one hour episode on Nick….but since some of you can't, I won't say anything until next Saturday. All I can say is it will be really cool when I get to that part in my story.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Maybe it was a different motive but this is what I got from it. If you want you can ship them, but for now I'm trying not to pain anybody up.**

**Dramatic Person: Never lose faith in a story, on Every Memory I almost did because I have almost the same reviewers but then I was like, "Whatever, whether it's the same people or not I'm still going to update." And I started gaining more people and I was like yeah….and the old followers have been so faithfull. So yeah, be positive *throws confetti*. Fillien's crush may lead her somewhere, let's hope it's good.**

** 16: Don't worry, every story has moral, by the end of this one it's big.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Karai was walking down the busy street of Tokyo, her hand in her pockets and her eyes on the ground. Karai didn't have to look up really; she's walked these streets for years. She knew her way around. As she was about to get onto to the next block which had the Foot Clan hideout, she heard someone behind her. By the sound of the pace of the person, it matched hers, meaning this person was following her. Karai quickly turned around, put her feet in a defensive stance, her arms out of her pockets ready to meet her pursuer's face. But she stopped when she looked at the face of a boy, maybe older then her, with black hair that grew past his ears combed neatly back. He wore a long dark blue rain coat that wasn't buttoned up. He had a red shirt, black pants and rain boots to match. The boy smiled saying, "Whoa, no need to get all defensive." **(By the way this is all in Japanese, but I thought it would be too much to translate)**

"Then why are you sneaking up on me?"

"I was just wondering why a girl like you was doing out here early morning on your own."

"None of your business."

"Harsh one, aren't you? That explains the cloths." Karai looked at her clothing that as just her heavy black Jacket with studs, a white t-shirt, jean pants, and army boots. "I wonder if all your friends dress like that."

"I don't have friends."

"Well that explains it even more. I bet your mom doesn't approve."

Karai's angry features turned into sad ones. "I lost my mother."

"Oh." The boys stiffened a little and he rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't mean it that-"

"It's all right, you didn't know."

"And…your dad?"

"He's away on a business trip."

"Well then- Hey! If you want someone to talk to, you can talk to me, I was going to grab breakfast at Birī no Dainā, you want to join?"

"Um-"

"Come on, it will be on me, how's that?"

"Sure I guess-Wait, I don't even know your name?"

"Just call me Jinzō."

"I'm Ka- I mean Chōwa."

"That's a lovely name." Jinzō put an arm around Karai's shoulders and she let him led her away.

)))))))))))))))))))) Back at New York ((((((((((((((((((

Fillien was sitting on top of a an air vent box watching as Xever had tied Murikami over the edge of the building, letting him hang from a thick wooden post by some strong rope. She really hated how Xever was going with this, especially to hang Murikami two stories over the ground. But she had no choice, this was essential to the mission. But why did she still feel so bad? Everyone else sat around, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a Foot ninja came up the fire escape saying, "I see them, they're coming but they're carrying something big in a silver trash can."

Xever said, "Doesn't matter as long as they're here." Then he ordered for all the Foot to go and hide in the shadows and wait for the signal when it comes. The Purple Dragons would stay with him. Everyone did as they were told and watched as the turtles came up to the roof carrying a sliver trashcan tied around with a chain.

Leonardo, the blue masked one, stepped in front and said, "We're here Xever. Now let the noodle man go."

"Sorry, there has been a change of plans." Xever said menacingly. On cue, everyone jumped out of their hiding positions and got their weapons ready. Fillien pulled out her weapon and aimed the spear end at them.

"Actually, there's been another change of plans." The turtle said trying to sound like Xever. His brothers who stood behind him uncapped the trashcan and out came out someone tied up and gagged. But it wasn't just anyone. Fillien began to snicker as she saw that Bradford was their bargaining chip and was struggling to get free. Leonardo said, "You let our friend go and we'll your friend go."

At that point the whole foot clan started to snicker and try to hold in a laugh threatening to come out of their mouths. Xever said, "Ha-ha, he's not my friend." The turtles eyes widened and they looked at each other, not having planned this far into their plan. Fillien then whispered to Sukippī, who had a sword in hand ready, "Do you have a camera for this shot?"

"Better." He whispered. He pulled out a really small camera, like really small. It was the size of Sukippī's finger and it had a lens on the front and on top a button. He pressed it a few times taking a few shots of Bradford tied up. He whispered to Fillien, "I developed a small camera that can take a picture at night and not need flash to see it."

"Nice."

Then the red masked turtle picked up Bradford and pinned him against the edge of the building, threatening to let him fall off. Leonardo said, "We're not kidding, stop cutting the line or we'll toss him."

"Go ahead, it will save me the trouble."

Fillien knew the turtles wouldn't really throw Bradford off the edge, that's why she was laughing as Bradford tried to yell at Xever through his covered mouth. But Fillien turned and noticed Xever was on the thick horizontal wooden post where Murikami was tied up and he was using his knife to cut through the rope that kept the old man from falling down. Fillien wanted to tell him to stop because one more cut through and Murikami was done for. Thankfully the turtles knew it was hopeless and they pulled Bradford back on to the safety of the roof.

Xever got off the post and walked back on to the roof. "That's what I thought. Attack!"

Then everyone sprang into action. Fillien, with four other ninja's, went after the orange cladded turtle. Michelangelo went up against one with a normal spear but the turtle pulled him down to the grate he was on with one of his nun chucks. Fillien and Sukippī watched from their place on a billboard as he took that one out and then two more on the grate he was standing on. Then Sukippī said, "I got this." He jumped down and attempted to attack from above but it seemed like Michelangelo knew he was there and he kicked to the side, right where Sukippī landed. The poor ninja fell to the ground bellow and Michelangelo jumped on top of a set of bars. He stood there hold his weapon proudly.

Fillien rolled her eyes and jumped down to the other side of the grate. She landed and instantly got her Chijiriki ready. The turtle's eyes widened at how this ninja suddenly popped up in front of him. Then he jumped off the bars he was on and ran after her, swing his nun chuck. She ducked under him and dove to the other side. She stayed on the ground but swiped her feet behind her making him fall. But he managed to put his hands on the ground before he could fall on his head and he pushed off, making his feet hit a wall. He sprang back out and glided down to the roof.

Fillien sneered and followed him, bringing her chijiriki down to hit him on the head. But as Michelangelo landed he jumped a little bit more to the right to avoid the blow. He extended the chain and threw it at Fillien. The French girl did the same by throwing her chain end at him. In mid-air the chains got tangled and the two fighters tried to pull away. But the chains wouldn't untangle. "Let go!" Michelangelo screamed.

Fillien got angry and she pulled back her weapon, yelling, "You let go!"

Fillien and Michelangelo continued to pull until the turtle's strength outmatched hers. He jerked back the chain so that Fillien fell forward on the floor of the roof. He laughed out loud and said, "You're pretty funny for a Foot Clan Soldier."

Fillien grunted and got up, still holding her weapon. She held out the chain and said, "And….um…." She tried to come up with something, until she remembered a few months ago what Karai said to her after she made a slip. "You're gullible…..for um….." When she couldn't think of anything sarcastic, she made flipping motion with her chain and the whip ended up making Michelangelo loose the grip on his nun chuck. It whipped up and hit him upside the chin. Fillien laughed at this as Michelangelo rubbed where he was hurt. He blinked in surprise, hearing her laugh. Then some ninja's came to help her to even the odds. Fillien stopped laughing and pulled back her chain, this time the nun chucks were untangled from her chain. Fillien held her weapon out ready as Michelangelo got himself together and rewind his chain, getting them back to normal nun chucks. The soldier next to Fillien made the first move to attack and Fillien followed suite with the others.

)))))))))))))))))))) A restaurant in Tokyo ((((((((((((((((((

"And then my sister tried to wrestle me for it but she never was able to." Jinzō finished his story. He and Karai had been at the restaurant for almost two hours chatting away

"Wow, she must be a feisty one."

"Heck yes." The waiter came and handed him the check. He put his credit card in it and handed it back for the waiter to take it for payment. "So, I hardly got anything out of you today. You've just been wanting to hear about me."

"Well it's best to get to know who I'm talking to before I tell them any of my personal matters."

"Well aren't you secretive. So tell me something not too personal then, like favorite color or band or movie …..

"Well, let's see. Black and Red, Skillet, and I don't watch many movies but my accomplice made me watch Mean Girls one day. I'm not saying it's my favorite movie but it's the only one I've watched in a while."

"Your accomplice?"

"Oh, um she's a girl from my….um…Ninjitsu class I take and we hung out at my place one night and she decided to make me watch it."

"Sounds like a friend to me."

"I don't have friends, only allies." The waiter brought Jinzō's card back and he and Karai got up and walked out of the restaurant, and he held the door open for her to walk out. "Thank you." She said nicely as she walked outside to the sidewalk.

"Anything for a friend."

"Please don't say that." Karai then started to walk quickly down the street.

Jinzō blinked and followed after her, "Why don't you want friends?"

"It's not that I don't want friends. It's just better not to have any. I have to be detached. My father is a serious master in martial arts and he has taught me that I can't…"

"Can't what?" Jinzō' asked stopping her in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I have to only think about my training."

"You take this Ninjitsu thing way to seriously then."

"It's not that I'm taking it seriously…..ok well I am but it's a good reason."

"And that would be….?"

"I guess I just don't want to fail my…" Her Father. She didn't mention it out loud, nor couldn't she. She didn't want to give him any more information for her personal life. So she came up with something….something that was most likely true….very true. I just really want to be a master, so I have to think of training and only training."

"And no one to rely on."

"If it's the only way to go."

Jinzō sighed and looked down, putting his hands in his pockets. Karai looked away, having hated to disappoint someone who just took her out for brunch and had taken time for her. He wanted to be friends and by how nice he was being maybe even more. Then it seemed Jinzō had an idea because his grim face turned into a happy one and he said, "Let me leave you some advice, you know, accomplice to accomplice."

Karai smiled and rolled her eyes, "Ok, sure."

"That girl that you know from Ninjitsu class, if there ever comes a time when you accept the fact that you can makes friends, let her be your first. It seems like she really wants you to have a normal life, especially since she made you watch a movie like Mean Girls."

"I'll take that to consideration."

He laughed, "So Chowa, where do you live? I can walk you there."

Karai was confused at first but then she remembered that was her cover up name so she answered, "If you want to."

)))))))))))))))))))))) Back on the roof of the Factory(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Once all four turtles were down on the ground and weaponless, the whole Foot clan surrounded them. Xever and Bradford were in the front looking over at the enemy. Fillien stood to the side trying to gain her breath. It took her and a few others a while to subdue one turtle but it was worth it. Fillien still held her chijiriki ready in hand but everyone else seemed to relax putting weapons in their sheath's and holders. If there is anything she learned from Karai, never let your guard down.

Fillien watched as Bradford and Xever argued about if Bradford really helped out in defeating the turtles or that Xever was just a better leader. Xever had enough of Bradford talking so he pulled out a knife and said to him, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to cut these turtles into little pieces."

Suddenly a katana was pointed at his face and Fillien saw it was Leonardo holding it. He said, "I don't think so." Then he jumped in the air, away from Xever. He swiped down and cut through a wooden base of a water tower and when it was cut, the whole thing began to creek. Thinking fast, Fillien took out grabbling hook and fired it towards the billboard. It managed to hook on to a metal post of the board when the water tank broke and a flood of water came and created a wave on the roof. Everyone was swept off the roof and on to the ground two stories bellow, except for Fillien who had held on to the rope end of her grabbling hook. She held her breath as she was pushed off the roof by the force of the water but her rope stopped slacking and held her right next to the window of the second floor. Fillien's mask was wet and it was making it hard to breath as the heavy wet cloth pressed on her face so with one hand she pulled it off. Fillien took in a breath and shook her head getting water of her hair

As she stuffed her mask in her pocket, Fillien looked down and saw the whole clan was lying on the floor under her, but she noticed two of them were missing. Water still came down on top of her but she still had a view of the edge of the roof, which was a good thing because she looked up and caught site of Bradford and Xever falling off. On instinct Fillien reached out her hand and caught Xever by his right wrist. Bradford wasn't lucky and he fell, landing on top of a fruit stand of bananas and strawberries.

Xever looked up at his savior and saw Fillien smiling at him and she said, "That's for helping me out with Bradford yesterday."

"What-wha-? You had your weapon in your hand ready and you didn't even take the chance to shoot that turtle?"

"Hey, if I didn't pull out my grabbling hook, you and I would be grease spots on the sidewalk right now."

"I want those turtles dead, gone! What kind of Foot clanner are you if you can't follow a simple order."

"I saved your sorry hide and this is what I get, and I actually thought…..Karai was right about you." She looked down at the fruit stand and saw Bradford getting up covered in squashed fruits. Then she looked back at Xever again and let go of his wrist. He fell and landed on top of Bradford who was about to get up from a broken crate of banana's but was pushed back down as Xever landed on top of him. Suddenly her vision blurred and Fillien closed her eyes trying to hold back a tear. She wanted to impress him, she just wanted him to like her. How was she going to try and get him to like her?

Fillien sighed and then gasped remembering they had forgotten someone. She looked to the thick wooden post that hung Murikami just moments earlier and saw the rope still tied around it but the other end that was tied around him was gone, along with Murikami. She gasped and looked down but saw no blind old man lying on the ground. Suddenly an evil smile crossed her face and she knew what she had to do. Fillien wondered if the turtles got him out so she looked at the window next to her and got an idea. Fillien swung back and forth gaining momentum as she did it over and over. Then when she got enough, she swung forward to the window and let go, breaking through the window. She dropped and rolled until she was in a crouched position with feet on the floor. Fillien stood up, checked herself for any broken glass but found none so next she looked around for the fire exit.

When she found it, Fillien went to the door and opened it, leading her to a series of stair cases. She was going to go up to the roof but her path was blocked when the turtles were there with Murikami. When they saw Fillien, turtles pulled out there weapons and on instinct stood in front of him to make sure he didn't get hurt if a fight broke out. Fillien held out her chijiriki and got ready to aim at anybody who made the first move.

Raphael than said, "Wait, you again?"

"Yes me again." She replied. Murikami heard her voice and recognized it.

Leonardo then said, "Step aside, you lost the fight, and you alone can't take us all four."

"Try me." With one end she held the spear and the other she twirled the chain part around, getting it ready to throw.

Michelangelo realized that this was the same person who he fought earlier. This time the mask was off. He whispered to himself, "That explains the laugh."

Suddenly Murikami asked, "Why did you come?" Fillien stopped twirling her chain out of surprise and the turtles looked at Murikami as if he were crazy.

Fillien tried to answer bravely, "I-I came to finish the job."

"Why?"

Fillien was just going to throw her spear at him to just get him to shut up but she realized what he was asking. She was doing this to try and impress a guy who didn't have time for people like her. All he thought was about finishing the job and taking his enemies down, nothing more, and nothing else. Fillien's eyes widened and she dropped the aim of her weapon. The turtles watched as her eyes darted back and forth in the room and she stepped back. She sighed strapped her chijiriki on the strap on her back. She looked at the turtles and gave a death glare at them. Then Fillien looked at the stair case next to them that lead down stairs to the ground level and out the back entrance. She motioned to it with her head and said, "Take the back, they won't expect you to go out from there."

"Thank you again, young one." Murikami then squeezed past the turtles and with the help of the railing, walked down to the next stair case. It took the turtles a second to process what just happened for them to rush over and help Murikami down the stairs. The purple and red masked one put a hand on Murikami's back and helped him down the stairs. The other two walked behind him to make sure Fillien didn't come up from behind to make a surprise attack. Before he disappeared down the stairs, Michelangelo looked back at Fillien with wide eyes and nothing but a straight line for mouth. Fillien looked at him with a grim face and just turned to the door from which she came from and walked out to the second floor of the factory again.

* * *

**A.N: I'm not shipping Mikey and Fillien but if you want go right ahead. Xever you jerk! You derserve it! BTW, that picture of Bradford won't be just metioned in this chapter….hehhe. Ok, Jonzo, I know what your all thinking but I said I was keeping it to the show so I'm not putting Jonzo and Karai together. I just needed you guys to see her reasoning and that she really feels bad about it. I hope it wasn't a repeat for you guys. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N: Typical girl drama on the way, and an awesome blackmail sort of thing too. Coming up on the next episode, the Guantlet, as well**

**Beawolf's Pen: One gets a boy, the other dumps one…in a way. Ship it, ship your heart out!**

**Dramatic Girl: Thank you and yeah now problem, I like helping/picking up spirits.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(translation)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Karai walked in to her room with a giddy smile on her face. She took off her jacket just leaving her in her tight black jeans and white tank top. As she sat down on her bed, she pulled out the piece of paper with a phone number on it. Under it read, _"If you need another accomplice, I'm here too."_

Karai smiled and stood up, putting the piece of paper in the drawer of her nightstand. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her front pocket and so she pulled out her phone to check the caller ID. When she saw it was Fillien, Karai smiled and she pressed the answer button. "Fillien you won't believe…" She stopped when she heard sniffling at the other end of the phone, "Fillien, are you ok?"

"You were right" She heard Fillien say with sadness in her voice, "Xever wasn't worth it." Then Karai heard a little bit of crying.

Karai closed her eyes and took a breath, "Fillien calm down and just tell me what happened." Fillien explained to her about how she helped Xever but all he gave her was a tongue lashing. "Well you did the right thing dropping him on the fruit stand," was Karai's comment.

"I can't believe it, I was going to kill a man for a guy who I have no chance with. I'm such a kindergartener."

"I wouldn't know. I was home schooled."

"Right." Fillien said, finally taking a breath and calming down her nerves. "But I get it, what you meant."

"When I get there, I'm going to whoop his ass for you, sound good?"

"No, just forget about it, I want nothing to do with him anymore. I want to know what you were going to tell me."

"Well." Karai went to her door and made sure it was locked, then she whispered, "I met this boy."

Fillien, who had been sitting cross legged in her PJ's with a tissue box, immediately stood up on the bed and said, "Tell me everything."

"Well, he's a gentlemen, opens doors pays the check-"

"He invited you to dinner?"

"No breakfast."

"Oh."

"But he gave me his phone number."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Fillien's roommate, who was trying to sleep, sat up on her bed and took out something from under her bed. She pulled out a shurikan and threw it, aiming it at Fillien's head. She hit the deck and the shurikan embedded into the wall next to her bed. She looked at the weapons on the wall and then she looked at the other side of the room to the bed where her roommate was looking at her with tired and angry eyes. She hissed at Fillien, "Go to sleep, Frenchy!" Then the tired girl laid her head back on the pillow and covered herself with the thin sheets.

Fillien blinked and said through the phone as quiet as she could, "I think I need to hit the hay. But tell me more tomorrow night, or morning, wait-"

"I call you, save you the trouble."

"Thanks." Fillien hung up and get ready for bed.

))))))))))))) The next morning (((((((((((((((

Fillien woke up to the sound of her phone getting a text. Fillien blinked her eyes open and groggily and reached her hand over to her nightstand where it was. She grabbed it and checked the sender. It was under unknown and there was a file attached to it.

"Sore wa totemo kimyōna kotoda" **(That's so weird.)** Fillien heard her roommate say. Fillien looked up at the other girl in the room who was sitting up on her bed and looking at her phone.

Fillien asked her, "What?"

"I got a random picture text from some random person."

"Me too." Fillien said.

"Hmm." The girl huffed. "Let's open it."

The two girls opened the file and once the picture was finally downloaded, it appeared on their screen. Both girls began to laugh hysterically. They weren't the only ones though. When they went out of their dorm room to show the others, they found people walking around laughing their heads off. All of them had their phones out and were talking and sharing their thoughts on the picture. It seemed everyone in the whole Foot got it. Sukippi came out of nowhere and stood next to Fillien and her roommate. "So," He began, "What do you think?"

"You did this?"

"From the picture I took of him last night, yes." He said with a smirk.

"This is so funny." Fillien's roommate said, "10 points for you my friend."

As Sukippi blushed at the girl's reaction, Fillien darted back into her room. She went for her phone and then went to her messages. She sent the funny picture she got to Karai and hopefully the Kunoichi would see it before she got out for patrol.

Karai was busy putting on her breast plate when she heard a beeping sound from her phone, alerting her of a text message. Karai grabbed it and say it was from Fillien. The message said, _"Check out the Oh-great-and-mighty-Bradford." _Karai didn't understand until she pulled up the picture that was attached to it. Karai saw a picture of Chris tied up in chains and a gag around his mouth, looking angrier than ever. Karai burst into laughter and sat on her bed to keep from falling off balance. She continued to laugh until finally she had enough strength back to reply with, _"Tell Bradford he looks snazzy."_

Fillien got the text a little later and she snorted. Suddenly angry yelling was heard from outside her dorm. Fillien walked out to see every one of the Foot still as stone as Bradford came marching down the hall. Fillien stood erect outside her room as Bradford walked by. He was yelling out, "…..and when I find out who did this I will get your sorry ass and have you sent to the Shredder…"

Fillien didn't hear the rest when she heard Sukippi whisper, "How did he find out? I'm so dead?"

"As long as he doesn't know you can live another day." Fillien reassured.

Bradford continued, "Until then, I want each and every one of you down at the training dojo in five minutes or so help me-" He didn't even get to finish when everyone began scrambling back to their rooms to get dressed for training.

)))))))))))) Two days later (((((((((((((

Karai took the day to train some of the ninja's in using different weapons. It was never good to stick with one weapon, and she had to prepare this group to be stationed in New York. In the middle of training, Hajiko came bounding into the room demanding attention. Deibiddo, one of the ninja's holding a pair of nun chucks said, "Darekaga koko kara dete, kono orokana inu o shutoku." **(Someone get this stupid dog out of here)**

Karai called to Deibiddo, "Anata wa, bakkuappu suru koto o buki no sutairu de sagyō o shutoku suru. Watashi wa kare o erudeshou." **(You, get back to working on a style of that weapon. I'll get him out.)** Fillien whistled and Hajiko ran up to her. She had him follow him into the weaponry where she went searching through the closet. "Let's see, what do we have here for you to be occupied with?" She found a piece of clothing on the top shelf and she reached out to grab it. She pulled out a sock and asked to no one, "Whose is this?" A disgusting smell hit her nose and she threw the sock to the ground. "Gross, it's still has the sweat on it." Karai looked at it closely and realized the foot size on the tag was American, "Bradford. That stupid idiot can't even keep his stuff in order….or clean."

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a text from Fillien. _Training was hard, I'm bushed, _was the message. _Bradford still angry, kept us up all night_. Karai shook her head. What a coincidence, Chris can't keep his temper and he can't keep himself organized. Poor Fillien though, there was no one there to threaten Bradford to let loose on her. Karai looked down at Hajiko who was sniffing the sock. He then began to jump up and down and look around for someone. Karai guessed he was searching for Bradford, and that's when Karai got an idea.

))))))))))))))) Few days later (((((((((((((

It was eight o'clock in the morning when training had begun. As Bradford was giving instructions for daily warm ups, Fillien noticed how pissed he look. He was angry, well, angrier than usual, and his pacing was more erratic. He was so angry, sometimes he would spit while talking by accident and not notice. For Fillien, it was kind of funny to watch and she tried her best not to smile. During training, Fillien was punching a punching bag when she looked at the corner of her eye and saw one foot clanner go up against Bradford. It seemed once the fight began, Bradford was already winning. Chris finished the guy off by punching him five times square in the face and then in doing his kata he swiped the man off his feet and the soldier fell to the ground.

He laid there unconscious as Bradford walked away. People who stood watch now came over and surrounded the man out cold and one ninja said, "I think he needs a doctor. I mean, look at all that blood coming out from just his nose."

Chris passed by Fillien who had stopped punching the punch bag and watched the whole scene unfold. Chris gave an annoyed grunt and said to her, "Take the guy to the medic, I don't want to deal with it right now."

"Sure." She said. She went over and helped the fallen soldier up. He had finally woken up a little bit enough to be on his feet. With Fillien holding him up by one arm, she was able to take him to the infirmary they had by the training area. She let the nurses take care of him and left him there. As Fillien was walking back to the training area she heard the sound of barking. "What the heck?" Around the corner of the hall, she saw a yellow pelted dog came running up to her. Fillien gasped and an sign of seriousness was gone, replaced by a smile of joy. "Hajiko!" Fillien went down on her knees to the floor and held her hands out so the dog could go running into them. Hajiko almost ran her over but staid up and petting the Akita on the head and then scratching him under his chin. In turn he gave her licks of love on the face. "Wait a minute, if you're here, then Karai must be here, too."

"No, she isn't," came a female voice. From down the hall where Hajiko came from, a group of Foot clanners came ready in their black suites for training. One of them, Ari, had seen the whole scene between Fillien and Hajiko and separated from the group to come talk to her. "Karai just sent him here because he was being a bother for Karai, not like he isn't a bother to the Shredder. I guess she sent him to you."

"Hmm. A nice thought. Why did he follow you guys down here?"

"He's a dog, he follows everyone around."

The group had disappeared behind the doors of the training dojo and immediately yelling was heard. Ari asked, "What's up with Bradford?"

"Well, you know how our third attempt, this time under Xever's control, didn't go so well?"

"Yep, that's why we're here."

"Well, Bradford hasn't been taking the failures so well."

"You two!" Fillien and Ari looked to the door and saw him marching out to them. "There isn't time to laze around. Get in there." Ari obeyed and walked past Bradford as quickly as she could. Fillien was still kneeled on the ground and Bradford didn't like that so he picked her up by her collar again. "What did I say?"

"I'm sorry, I was going-"

"Go fast then." He said angrily dropping Fillien back in her feet. Hajiko looked at Bradford and sniffed him. Suddenly he barred his teeth and tried to attack him. Bradford stepped back and looked down at the dog in surprise. "Hajiko? What's he doing here?"

"He came in with the new group." Fillien answered. Hajiko began barking defensively at Chris. "Weird though, Hajiko likes you. I wonder why he's attacking you." It was true, besides Fillien, Bradford had a thing for dogs, too. Chris wouldn't admit it but he was a softy sometimes. Hajiko would follow Bradford around the Tokyo hideout all the time and whenever Chris left for America, Hajiko would whine his feelings by sitting outside Bradford's vacant room. Now, Hajiko had no intention of even being nice to him. It was weird, even for Bradford.

Chris knelt down and tried to pet him but Hajiko lashed out. Chris pulled back quickly before he could bite him. "Yeah, weird." Bradford said. He stood up and said, "Well, whatever, finish that round on the dumby and then you can leave for the day."

"Agréable." **(Agreed)** Fillien said. Then she made a tweeting sound and motioned her hand out for Hajiko to go. "Hajiko, go." The dog chuffed and left the way he came from. Fillien walked around Bradford and went back to the dojo, leaving a confused Bradford behind.

))))))))))))))) That Afternoon (((((((((((

Fillien had decided to take a look at a few sites around the city. She had planned to go see them with Karai, but Fillien just couldn't be patient. She decided to catch a ferry to the Statue of Liberty, so she put on some sunny day wear. A shirt and a matching skirt as usual with an addition to a jean jacket. She was buying an ice scream when she got a call from Karai. The first thing she heard her say was, "Did you get my gift?"

"Which one? The dog or the joke on Bradford?" When she got her ice cream and paid the amount, Fillien walked on over to a nearby bench.

As she sat down Karai said, "The guy left his sweaty sock. Bradford practically invited me to play that joke on him."

"How did you do it anyway? Because whatever you did, it's taking Bradford a lot of time to try and even calm the dog down around him."

"Well I took the sock and then put chopped onion in it."

"Hajiko hates chopped onion."

"I know. I put two smells together and now when he thinks of one smell, he will have to remember the other."

"Nice one."

"Thanks."

"No thank you."

"Why?"

"Because you're looking out for me even if we're miles away from each other."

"Eh, I really didn't think about that."

"Sure you didn't." Fillien finished her ice cream and she got up from the bench. "Hurry on here already, it's getting less exciting without you around."

"You mean mutant turtles aren't enough for you?"

Fillien stopped in her tracks and she said, "So you do believe me about the turtles."

"I never said that."

"But you turtles."

"But I didn't say I believed you."

"Argh!" Fillien yelled, making a face.

"Wipe that look off your face, people are watching." Fillien's pout face when back to normal. "Where are you anyway?"

Fillien turned around and looked up. Her eyes did a trial from the bottom of the Statue of Liberty's dress all the way to the top of the crown. "In front of Lady Liberty."

"You went without me?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going everywhere without you. We still have to go to those bug tourist places American's say to go to like Time Square and Central park or- you know what, a Pizzaria, or other places where people of this country hang out."

"Don't stuff yourself though."

"I won't." Fillien's stomach growled and she looked down at her stomach. "That is so weird. I just had a cone of ice cream and I'm still hungry."

"You have a weird metabolism."

"I know I just- OH KITTY!"

Karai face palmed, hearing her friend change the subject, one after another, so quickly, that she forgot where they started. "Fillien focus." Karai didn't hear anything on the other end until she heard the sound of purring. "Are you seriously petting a stray cat right now?"

Fillien, who was on her knees petting a yellow pelted cat, said slowly, "Um…no….ok yes."

"Focus, will you?" Karai urged through the phone as Fillien continued to pet the cat. "This is the type of things that get you killed out there."

"It's not like I'm in the field now!"

"Even worse, you're in public."

"Hey, I never got to ask. What happened to that guy you met earlier this past week? Have you talked to him lately?"

"No."

"Karai!"

"Oh come on it's not that big of a deal."

Fillien shot up on her feet, picking up the cat in the process, "It's a huge deal! Even for you."

"That's a bit harsh."

"That's a bit true." Karai rolled her eyes at the French girl's sassiness. "Karai, take the chance with that guy while your dad is not there to supervise you."

"Look, I can't have relationships, end of story."

"Is it that you can't or that you don't want to?"

"Both."

"What's your reason for don't want to? What's so bad about a guy?"

"They're all the same, especially modern ones. Some don't even care about their origin culture."

"I don't see you wearing a pink Kimono like those girls wear to meet the matchmaker."

"First of all you've been watching way too many Disney movies. Second, for the can't part….well, I don't know I just can't." Karai heard the sound of purring again and Karai sighed, "Did you seriously pick that cat up?"

"How do you do that?"

"I hear purring! Now put that cat down before it gives you rabbies or something."

"Fine." Fillien put the yellow cat back on the ground. As she watched him walk away through the path where other tourist stood, she said, "But he seems so lonely….living on this island alone."

Karai mumbled, "Unless everyday some random person like you comes around-"

"What?"

"Nothing." Karai said quickly.

* * *

**A.N: These two, gosh, just stop! Fillien's attention span is slim to none at this point. Yep, Bradford gets extra humiliation from me Mwahahaha. Next, we get an unexpected get together and an unexpected character makes a small appearance. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N: I did a Lenten promise this ear that I would spend less time on the internet that I do know. Don't worry I'm not leaving, I'm just not going to update twice a week like I did before. I will just update on Sunday's. I guess right about now people have already watched Wormquake online so I'm going to say this…..Tigerclaw is amazing, cruel, but amazing. Also, I really loved Karai in that two parter, I really did (not just because she's my favorite character).**

**Beawolf's Pen: I didn't think of it at first but yeah, I guess it could be ice scream kitty :3.**

**Dramatic: Bradford can't seem to get a break. Fillien at least can still be herself after all that. Well when you write for TMNT, you got to add funny. Teehee :D I read your story by the way, you can check my review but I'm going to mention now it's really good.**

** 16: Lol, Bradford is fun to mess with**

**So, we see familiar face in the chapter, just a heads up.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Fillien took the ferry back to the mainland and she walked down the East Village to find a place to stop by and eat to satisfy her weird craving. She was in the mood for something Japanese, very coincidental yes. She asked people around but no one didn't know a good place until a random man referred to her a place a few blocks away. "Just take this street until you get to one that crosses it called Hemingway."

"Thank you." Fillien walked down the sidewalk the person told her go on. When she finally got to the street called Hemingway, she took a right. Fillien walked down the sidewalk until she felt herself in a familiar place. "I know this area. I'm right by-." Fillien halted on the sidewalk and ever so slowly turned her head to the left. She saw a familiar restaurant with the sign that said Murikami's Japanese Cuisine. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." She looked at the sky and said, "Fate, if you really wanted to hurt me, why don't you just drop the turtles on me?" Some people who were walking by eyed her as if she were crazy. She shied away and just walked over to the side and stood up against the building. She looked at the restaurant and from here smelled fresh ginger. Her stomach growled just thinking about it. "Well, he's blind. He won't recognize me."

Fillien crossed the sidewalk with care and opened the doors to the restaurant. She walked in seeing a red haired girl with a yellow shirt finishing up her pay. Fillien didn't see Murikami, so she asked the red haired girl, "Um, is the waiter here?"

"Yeah." She said, getting up and swinging her purse on her shoulder. "He just went out back so he'll be out soon." Then she yelled out to where Murikami was behind a curtain that was probably the entrance to the kitchen. "Bye Murikami. I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Thank you for coming April-San," came his reply. The girl, April, then left the restaurant. Fillien took a seat and began looking at the menu, seeing what food can satisfy her. Murikami came out from behind the curtain door and went into his little kitchen set in the middle of the room. He felt Fillien's presence in the room and he said, "Oh, hello. What would you like me to serve you today?"

"Um... for now I'll just have an entre of enema me, please."

"Yes of-" the blind man stopped and turned to face Fillien.

The French girl looked up and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Murikami didn't answer right away but he turned around and began pulling out pots and pans to start cooking. Fillien shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her menu again. The old man then said, "You are the nice one, no?"

Fillien's eyes widened and she put down her menu. "How did you know it was me?"

Murikami didn't turn to look back at her. He continued to cook and said, "I may not be able to see but I can hear. I also have excellent memory. I recognize you voice."

"Well, I guess I underestimated you."

He laughed. "New friends of Murikami always start out surprised by my talent."

"Friend?"

"Yes, you are the nice one. You didn't... as you would call, finish the job." He turned around put a small bowl of steaming enema me in front of Fillien.

"But i helped in your kidnapping. How could you still serve me especially since I didn't do anything when Xever was going to cut the line and let you fall to your death?"

"That is a very good point. I could be mean and not serve you. Spit in your food and call you names. But I am not one to be lower than anybody."

Fillien looked down at her untouched food and asked, "What do you mean by lower?"

"To be like the mean ones. Say, the Purple Dragons." Fillien nodded. "Not that they want to be mean. Some people just go down that path to get what they want."

"I understand that." Fillien grabbed an enema me, dipped it in soy sauce, and ate. Fillien ordered a bowl of noodle soup and Murikami went right to work. Murikami asked, "Your accent... I don't hear it much here in the states."

"Oh, well I'm from France actually."

"Really? What is a young girl from Europe all the way here for?"

"Well, work brought me here."

"Oh, I see. You seem opposed to their actions. Why do work for them?"

"Well, that was just Xever's run. But usually I will go with it?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm one of them because I'm learning to be a great female ninja, a kunoichi."

"You like to fight?"

"Sort of. I'm not very good at it though. I just learn to better protect myself. I'm more self-defense."

"Defense against what?" Murikami asked, putting the bowl of soup in front of her and then taking the empty enema me dish. Fillien looked up at Murikami and saw him with a raised eyebrow.

She only answered him, "That's a long story."

)))))))))))))) At Tokyo (((((((((((((

Karai laid on her bed, facing the ceiling. The Kunoichi held the piece of paper in her hands with the phone number on it. She knew she could call him, Jonzo wouldn't mind her talking with him, right? He did say that if she wanted to she could talk with him. But was he busy now, or would he be ok with her interrupting whatever? Was this what normal girls thought before they called boys? Was this normal? Not for Karai.

The Japanese girls sighed and put the number back in the drawer of her nightstand. She'd call him later…or probably never. Never sounded well…..she didn't know why but she just didn't want to call him. Why didn't she want to talk with him….or try to be friends with him? No, no friends. "You can't have any." Karai said to herself, sitting up on her bed. She looked around the empty room, feeling the silence less familiar than usual.

She didn't realize until now that Fillien being around kept away most of the silence. Especially now when Karai needed someone with experience to help here out with her situation. Karai could do things herself, but this was one time, she will admit, that she needed Fillien's know-how. The French girl never had a relationship, at least that's what Karai assumed, but she seemed to know how normal guys think. Or was it just the high strong girl's fantasy?

All these questions didn't get answered when she heard a knock on the door. Karai was fine with it, she needed something to do. "Karai," said a Foot soldier from outside her door said, "It's been days already since you made that deal with the owner of Byer's. He hasn't paid up."

Karai sat up on her bed. He was right, she asked Samu, the guy she threatened the other day, to pay up soon but he hasn't even rung up saying he's got the money. Time was up. Karai stood up and said, "Get everyone ready. We're going to Byer's Building."

A little later, with everyone in their foot clan gear, Karai had them go out into the streets and run the roof tops until they got to a small work building. When they got to the roof, Karai and the others opened the fire escape door and got in. They got down a few levels until finally they made it to level three where the main office of Samu should be. It was dark, no one was working tonight. But Karai was still careful and she had everyone stick to the shadows and move quietly throughout the aisles of empty work tables. Karai and the other stuck to the shadows and, moved through work tables. When they got to the office behind glass doors, Karai picked the lock and went in. One of the Foot ninja's behind her said, "Karai, why did we come her if you knew it was empty. And don't lie to me I know you knew."

"I did know Samu wasn't going to be here. But I didn't need him to be."

"Why?"

She continued to walk in the room and said, "I think it's better to surprise him in the morning when he finds out the money he owes is gone."

"How do you know it's in here?" Karai smiled and went up next to a small metal trashcan. She then kicked it off the ground to reveal built into the ground was a metal door with a lock on it. If the soldier didn't have his mask on Karai would have seen his eyes widen. "How-"

"When we came asking for money the first time we came once every few weeks to check on progress. His trashcan never got filled to the top, so I knew he was hiding something." Then she went to the bottom of the metal trashcan and pulled out a piece of paper with numbers taped to the bottom. "Anzen ga aru baai ya, kumiawase wa kanari okure wa arimasen."(**And where there is a safe, the combination is not far behind). **

"Yoi shigoto." **(Good Job)**

"I try." She picked put in the lock combo and then opened the door to the vualt built into the ground. She gasped, seeing it all empty. "What the-"

"Karai," said one of the soldiers from the other side of the door. "The tables are empty, no papers. Nothing. It's clear."

"The man scammed us." The soldier with her said, "He made a run for it."

Karai looked around and noticed that the only thing left in the room was furniture. No office supplies on tables and when Karai opened a nearby a nearby cabinet, she saw nothing but dust. She slammed the door out of frustration and she was going to throw her Tanto in anger when she saw a piece of paper on the empty desk. She grabbed it, seeing there were a few notes written in messy handwriting, but there was one sentence that stood out clear and it read out, _Wāfu 5 1012-nen ni yoru kon'ya _**(Warf 5 by twelve tonight.).** Karai's eyed widened and she called out to her team, "Quickly, to Warf 5 at the bay!"

))))))))))))))))) Hemingway Ave in New York ((((((((((((((((

Fillien had left the restaurant, saying thank you to Murikami and giving him a tip. She walked out with a smile and down the streets of New York. Taking in the last of the sun as it set in the skyline. She didn't realize it until now until now that she had been in there for almost three hours talking away with Murikami. "I think it's time to head back to the hide out." She went to a bus stop and looked at the map to find her matching route to get her back. Fillien then heard laughter across the street and she looked up to see a group of young girls walking out of a two story building. Three girls and their mothers went walking down the street talking and laughing. What stuck out to Fillien the most was the tutu's that the girls were wearing. They had their hair in a wrapped bun and in their hand were ballet shoes.

Fillien gasped. This is exactly how it would all look like when she left the dance studio in Paris. She would always come out smiling with her mother, talking about how well she did that twirl or how much more balanced she had become. She never wore the very big tut the girls right now were wearing, but she thought they looked adorable. "Did I look adorable?" Fillien asked herself. Then she thought about how one day she tried on her first dance dress and her mother said she looked amazing. "I may not be adorable but I'm fascinating."

Fillien instincts took her across the street to the building. She walked in and was met with different girls of different ages. Girls were walking out with dresses in hand or wearing out already. Fillien walked in further, giving warm smiles at anyone who walked by. Fillien wondered why she walked in here but then as she walked in farther she gasped. There was a big window that extended the length of a wall to her right. She looked in to see twelve girls, her age, dancing or stretching in the room. She smiled, seeing them cartwheel or sprint down the room and make a graceful jump in the air. Fillien smiled and was taken back to her days when she used to do this. She would add a few moves though. Fillien would add a bit of hip hop here and there and some samba. It came out weird to some people but her dad said it was unique.

There was a door behind her that opened and a woman came out from a room in ballet suite but with a jacket on. She had a big bag on her shoulder and a set of keys in her hand. She was going to use them to lock the door when another woman came from around the corner and said, "May, I need you here to help me sort out some dance sheets."

"Sure." The woman, May, had totally forgotten she was going to lock the door and she walked with the other girl out of the hall and down the corner. Fillien too this chance to go to the open door behind her and take a peek inside. It was a big room with one wall serving as a big mirror. Built to it was a wooden rod that stretched across the width of the wall. The floor was waxed spotless wood and there was one side of the room with cubbies to store bags. Fillien, on instinct began to take off her shoes, just like she always did back at the dance studio in Paris. She put down her bag and took off her jean jacket and then walked across the room. Fillien stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was down and she had on her spaghetti sleeved white shirt with a skirt. She smiled, perfect clothing for dance. She got her IPod out and put it on shuffle. Once Upon a December began to play, and it was a really great song with the sound of mystery and festivity in it. To her, this was a thing she always remembered.

She didn't know she was dancing until she found herself going on her tip toes and trying to reach the ceiling over her. Fillien smiled and continued dancing around until she ended with leaning over one foot and the other out, parallel to the floor.

When the song ended, someone yelled, "Hey." Fillien went back to two feet and swerved to look at the person who yelled, May. "What are you doing in here?"

"Um, dancing?"

"I can see that but the dance school is for members only. You can't just go walking in here and start dancing."

But I did, Fillien thought. The French girl went around the room, rushing to get her things together. Fillien ran out past May and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just…so fascinated by this place."

"That's not new to hear." As Fillien walked past pay out the door, may looked at her curiously and asked her, "How old are you?"

Fillien stopped next to her. "Um, eighteen."

"Well, you can definitely sign up for classes, but I was going to say we're hiring here. If you want you can work here ate the Dance School."

As May shut the door and locked the room, Fillien thought about what she said. To work here would be amazing. She would probably get a desk job at first but eventually she can work up to be a dance instructor. But then there was Foot training, she couldn't two at a time. She would eventually have to though. The hideout in New York didn't have a cafeteria so they had to provide themselves for food. Fillien was running low, so a part time job would help her boost her income. "Can I take a job here?"

"Yeah, let me show you." May brought her to the front desk and pulled out from a drawer some papers in it. She hand me three stabled papers with what looked like a way to sign up on it. She told me, "Fill it out, and then bring it here. We'll call you if we want and interview."

Fillien grabbed the papers and smiled. She wrapped her hands around May and yelled, "Thank you so much." Fillien let go of May and stuffed the papers in her purse. "I get this in as soon as possible."

As Fillien ran out the building, May called out after her, "When you do come back just stay by the desk. Don't just go walking in like you know the place."

"Will do!" Fillien yelled back. When Fillien stood outside, she noticed that the night had finally set in. "Wow, time passes by real fast." Fillien walked across the street to the bus stop again. Fillien wanted to try and figure out here route again, but the new opportunity that just happened couldn't escape her mind. Fillien was so excited. She's always wanted to work for a dance school. When she came to join the Foot she that opportunity was slim to none. But with so much down time being her in the states, she might actually be able to go out and live normal life again/ Things were looking up for the French girl.

* * *

**A.N: Things are going on in Japan…..oh….. Karai is on a mission. Meanwhile Fillien is looking ahead….but will it last? Oh, I just dropped the bomb on you oh no! And yes, April made a small appearance. And Fillien perhaps made a new friend. Once Upon A December was the song from the movie Anastasia, thought I would let you guys know. It's a good song and the movie is pretty well animated. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N: For the first time I didn't miss the sign up day for Comic Con tickets and I STILL DIDN'T GET ANY! I live so close, why are they doing this to me! Well, at least I baby sit kids that love TMNT and their dad is a comic con goer. Maybe I should have them pay me in tickets. **

** 16: Had to add some irony in there. Haha, Fillien, when you need her for normal things.**

**Beawolf's Pen: She probably will.**

**Dramatic person: I knew early on I was going to do a separate plot for Karai knowing people would get bored with the phone conversations. I needed development and I can't depend on technology all the time .**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translations)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Karai and her group of Foot hid on a roof top of a big warehouse. They looked at the wharf down below to see a yacht with different people walking in and out of it to the deck. She noticed many of them were big and buff men dressed in black, so Karai guessed they were body guards. One Foot said, "Where is Samu, I don't see him."

"He'll be here." Karai said, "He's not getting away."

"Look." Said another Foot, pointing at the street to their right that connected with the pickup area in front of the warehouse. "Down there." Karai saw that pulling form the street was a black van and it skidded to a halt in front of the warehouse. From the passenger side came Samu hustling out and with two body guards following towards the yacht. Karai heard him say, "Kanojo ga mitsukedashi mae no koko o shutoku shimashou." **(Let's get out of here before she finds out.)**

Karai smirked and shook her head. This man thought he could get away from the daughter of the Shredder. She was trained to catch the ones that try to get away. Samu was going to pay metaphorically and literally. She motioned for the Foot to follow her down the side of the warehouse where there was a metal ladder. When they got down to the floor they snuck close enough to the dock and then hid behind a few supply crates. When Samu was about to get to the dock, Karai silently signaled the go. The whole group jumped out with Karai and stood in a line between the yacht entrance and Samu. The man yelped and hid behind of his body guards. The other body guard got into a defensive stance. Samu peaked behind his human wall and said, "How…..I thought I left early enough to-"

"To what? Get past me? Not make your pay?"

"I'm telling you I'm low!"

"Low? Anata wa uso-tsuki!" **(You Liar!).** Karai walked a little bit forwards and said, "You own one of the biggest company's in Tokyo and pay your workers so low….some of them can't even keep a house."

"No, I pay my workers the fullest wage!" It was Samu's turn to step out and say, "Who told you I was screwing with the money?"

"The Shredder did his research."

"Well, he researched wrong." Samu said, "I am low on money yes, and the only reason I'm paying my work lower then I have before is because your father scammed me for the money."

"Scammed you? No, you owe him."

"Is that what he told you? Kare ga anata ni usoda, kodomo." **(He's lying to you, kid). **This got Karai angry. No one can say that about her father. He's a man of honor and honesty, he doesn't scam anybody.

Karai pulled out her Tanto and said, "Enough excuses you cheater. Anata wa, anata ga sore o suki ka dō ka o shiharau koto ni narudarou**." ****(You're going top ay, whether you like it or not.) **Karai yelled out, "Foot Clan! Kōgeki!" **(Attack!)**

)))))))))))) Foot Clan Hideout, New York ((((((((((((((

Fillien made it to the hide out by nine and she went straight to her room. She put down her bag and took out her employment sheet, putting it by her pillow. She couldn't help smile. Then she looked at her the Foot clan suite that was on her bed and her smile faded. This was her reality. Two different things. Which one does she really belong in? Fillien snorted to herself, "Gosh, I think of the craziest questions." Fillien put on her Foot clan wear so that she was ready for any surprise practice or maybe even patrol. When she was done she heard the sound of heavy mumbling outside her room. Fillien walked to her door and opened it slowly to see who it was. Fillien saw that it was Xever and Bradford and they had just walked by her room. They stopped just a few dorms down and that's when Fillien eavesdropped on their conversation. "…..and you think this will go well without me?" Xever had asked.

"Better without you." Bradford said fixing the strap of his metal shoulder plate. Fillien noticed he was in his red armor, and he would only wear that for training or for patrol. But they already had training today, so Fillien could only assume he was going out.

"Fine." Xever said, "I could just stay around here and maybe casually tell Shredder you went out to find the turtles yourself."

Fillien's eyes widened. They were going to find the turtles, without Shredders' consent. Bradford said, "Fine. But just you and me. I don't trust the foot ninjas to help us out. They've been nothing but trouble."

As they began to walk away, Fillien thought about what he said. The Foot clan have been nothing but help to Bradford and Xever. Who was the one going on patrol every night? Foot clan. Who was the back up when the turtles were at the Purple Dragon hideout? Foot clan. Who has to tolerate Bradford every training session? Foot clan. Fillien's blood boiled. She was going to show him, she was going to show him and Xever that she and all the other Foot got the right of respect as much as he does. Fillien grabbed her Chijiriki.

)))))))))))))) Warf Fight in Tokyo ((((((((((

When the fight began, she went up against Samu's two main body guards. Now that they were knocked out, she went around to find Samu. It was hard to find him due to the fact that everywhere she turned, there was one Foot clanner going up against a few bodyguards. She had to weave around them to search. When she got to the dock, she saw Samu run into the yacht. Karai sneered and went after him, when she turned into what looked like some sort of outside bar, she stopped and looked around. She saw nothing but a few mahogany carved chairs and a white leather sofa.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, a body guard jumped out at her. She moved to the side and made a 360. She punched him in the back and made him fall to the floor. Since he was a big dude he fell easily. Karai was going to kick him in the face but he grabbed her foot in time and used it to throw her across to a wall with glassless windows. She fell to the floor on her knees as the man came charging to her. Karai rolled away as he hit the wall where she was before. He actually managed to crash through the wall so Karai used the distraction to run out through an opening to the deck. There was a serving table with chairs surrounding the deck. It gave space for a dance floor. Karai didn't see anybody so she turned around and her eyes immediately looked up to the top floor of the yacht where she caught a glimpse of movement through a window. She saw the top of a steering wheel so she knew that was captain's quarters.

"Kare wa soko ni i," **(He's in there) **said Karai.

"RAH!" came the war cry of the body guard. Karai turned around in time to see him grab her by the waist and then pin her to the ground. He punched her in the stomach and she cringed for a second. Then Karai head butted him in the forehead where he went back a little. This gave her room to put up her legs and kick him off her. She stood up and stumbled a little due to the pain on her side. She just ignored the pain and ran passed the man who began to chase after her. He followed her to the side of the boat where there was little room between the wall and the railing. With the little space it was hard to run and the man behind her was catching up to her. Karai grabbed the railing and jumped over as he got right behind her. She kept hold of the railing and swung herself around so that she got behind him. She kicked him so that he hit the wall and got knocked out. Thanks to the small space, he easily fell forward, over the railing, and into the water.

Karai smirked and ran through a door that led her inside the yacht.

)))))))))))))) Random Street in New York ((((((((((((((

Fillien followed Bradford and Xever but kept her space as to not be caught. She was getting tired after about an hour and she was hoping they would get to their destination soon. When they stopped over the roof of some apartment, Xever and Bradford stood by the edge and began to whisper something. Fillien took this chance to sit behind an advertisement sign to catch her breath. Fillien started to come up with a plan. She would stay hidden until the men found the turtles. When they start fighting, that's when she'll come out and fight. They win, bring home some sort of prize, let that be proof of her being in the fight, Shredder gives her credit, and then hopefully he could bump her up to a higher rank. If not, at least she will still be noticed. Fillien smiled. Getting a chance for a job and getting bumped up to a higher level in the clan, this could be the best day ever for Fillien. She couldn't wait to tell Karai.

Fillien wondered what her friend was doing now. Probably off finishing deals or patrol. Boy when Karai finds out she'll be proud. Not surprised that Fillien would have gone this far to do it, but she would be pleased. She would probably laugh at the fact that Xever and Bradford didn't notice she was there.

Fillien heard Bradford say, "Let's go." Fillien looked around the edge and noticed they were on the move. Fillien followed them again, but this time she noticed they were going faster than before. She tried to keep up but was failing with the fact she was losing sight of them. She did lose sight of Xever but she kept her eyes on Chris until he stopped by a water tower that was built over a factory. Fillien stopped and hid behind a steam pipe that stuck out from the building. Fillien waited to see what Bradford would do, but he did nothing but stand on the edge of the building and look out into the city. Fillien whispered to herself, "What is he doing?" She looked around for Xever and noticed he was nowhere in sight. Her eyes widened.

Suddenly, she felt strong, skinny arms grabbed her around the neck and then over her mouth. She tried to struggle but she couldn't. The person dragged her out of the shadows and brought her towards Bradford. The big man turned around and asked, "Did you catch them?"

"What do you think I have here," Said the person, and by the sounds of his voice it was Xever, "Empty air?"

"That's no stalker that's just the French girl." Bradford said with annoyance.

Fillien reached up and pulled off Xever's hand covering her mouth. She hissed, "I have a name."

"Like we care." Xever said tightening his grip on her neck. She began to squirm and make squeaking noises.

"Let….me….go."

"Just put her down." Chris ordered.

"Fine."

Xever let her drop to the floor. She landed on her butt and looked up seeing Xever walk around her to stand next to Bradford. They towered over her and eyed her with mean glares. She said, "You know, both of you have got to find a better way of holding people. Not just the neck….or the shirt….because I'm seriously getting tired of it."

Bradford said, "Well if you keep doing stupid stuff like that then we wouldn't have to. Now why were you following us?

"I wasn't following you." They both raised an eyebrow. "Ok I was. How did you guys know I was here?"

"Next time you stop to try and catch your breath, breathe a little quieter." Xever suggested sarcastically.

"Right. I'll take that under consideration."

"Go back to the hideout." Chris ordered, "This is official business we're doing here."

"If it were official business you would be wearing your metal mask." Fillien said pointing to Bradford's face. "Something tells me you left in a hurry. Meaning you didn't want anyone to know. I'm guessing that maybe you didn't want Shredder to know."

"That's…" Bradford tried to come up with an excuse. Then he stopped and looked at Xever. "Ok, she's got one on us."

Xever got angry and then leaned down to Fillien, "Just leave us. We don't need some low Foot clanner's help. We're taking care of business ourselves since no one like you is doing a very good job at it."

"Why do you keep blaming us?" Fillien yelled. "You guys made the mistakes. Bradford one too many times." Bradford scowled at that. "You guys did it not us. We were just there for back up. We did our part. You guys are just bad leaders." She saw fists come to her but she did a twirl around them and stood behind them. They were shocked and turned around to see Fillien standing there with her weapon out. "But I understand you two want to make up for it. You two want to please the Shredder. So do I." She sheathed her Chijiriki. "Come on, I won't be a bother. Let me join you guys in taking down the turtles."

"We didn't mention the turtles."

"You did, back at the hideout."

"And that's how she figured it out." Xever mumbled.

"Look Frenchy-" Bradford began.

"It's Fillien."

"Fine….Fillien." He said the last part with gritted teeth. "You can't come with us."

"Why not?"

"Because we can take care of this ourselves." Xever hissed

"That's your excuse?"

Bradford said angrily, "That's our reason." The started to walk past her but pushed her a little bit as they did. She felt like she lost the fight for a moment….then, "Well ok then," She said, "I'll just have to report to the Shredder about this."

As she slowly walked away, Fillien heard Chris say, "You wouldn't."

"I'm doing it now."

Fillien stooped and turned, seeing Xever's nostrils flare. "I'll kill you if you do you little-" He didn't finish as he began to pull out his knife and aim at Fillien. On instinct, the French girl pulled out a few smoke bombs and got ready to make a break for it.

Bradford saw this and grabbed Xever's hand that held the knife, "Wait! Don't throw!"

"Why?"

"Smoke bombs."

Xever looked at Fillien's hand and in in anguish dropped his aim. Fillien smiled. Karai told her that smoke bombs were the best get away tool. Even the most trained assassins can lose sight of their target in the mist and smoke. Bradford walk forward a little and said, "Fine, you can come. But you have to do everything we say."

"Fine."

"If you screw this chance, girl," Xever said, "I won't kill you, but you just won't have any feeling in your hand."

Fillien gulped. "Sure," she said shyly.

Bradford said, "Come on. We're wasting time."

* * *

**A.N: I bet you all know where this is going and are thinking 'Why I she doing this? Everybody does this why does this make it any different?' Trust me, I got it all planned out. Karai's story is building up….oh…..and Fillien just black mailed Xever and Bradford XD. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N: I've never had such a relaxed week since Junior years started. It feels nice.**

**Dramatic person: You never know but there can always be a downfall to story. But the action intensifies!**

**Ericaphoenix16: Updating…..**

**Beawolf's Pen: You always know, you're like a future teller or something like that. I know, I'm so mad! Me and my friend would not stop ranting this week about how it's so eneficient how they sell tickets.**

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

Karai made her way to the second level of the yacht and broke down the door to the captain's area. She ran in and stopped just beyond the door with her dagger raised up and ready. She saw a bunch of control panels and tables with machines and buttons. The captain stood frozen by the steering wheel, his back to the window. He was definitely the captain, in his white suite all buttoned up and with the hat. But he was a big man, he looked like he could be one of Samu's body guards. Karai yelled out, "Where is he?"

"He's not here."

"What a straight forward answer." Karai stated. She put her Tanto down and began to walk forward. "Then he's definitely here somewhere."

"If I asked who you were talking about you would believe I was lying."

"True, but you're not convincing either way." Karai stopped walking just a yard away from him. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"I told you he wasn't here."

"Still not convincing."

"You're not going to get the money either way. He has a budget he has to keep."

"You know, I'm sick and tired of this. You guys can't-" She looked at the reflection of the window and saw that someone behind her was sneaking out to the door. Karai whipped her head around to see Samu stop dead at the door, foot out to make another step. Karai said, "Made your captain try to distract me with dumb talk. How pathetic."

Samu made break for it and Karai went after him. Before she could even get to the door, strong arms grabbed her by the waist, pinning her arms to her side. Karai lost her grip on her Tanto and it clattered to the floor. She looked back to see the captain holding her in place as she struggled. She threw her head back to try and hit him in the face but he moved his head away. He picked her up and then threw her to the ground on her back. Instead of pinning her down by her arms like the bodyguard did, the captain grabbed her by the throat and began to strangle her. She tried to pull his arms off her with all the strength she had, but it was slowly ebbing away…and so was the amount of oxygen in her lungs. Karai tried to kick him but it seemed like his chest was made of iron because it didn't seem to affect him.

Karai was seeing spots and was losing her grip on the arms. She looked to her right and saw her Tanto just by her head. She was just within reach, but she had to use it fast, or the captain would pin her arm down and she wouldn't have the energy to come loose. Karai grabbed her Tanto and without thinking, she jabbed it into his left side. She ignore his loud cry of pain, let go of her dagger as it stuck into his body, and focused on getting him off. She kicked him in the stomach so that he fell back. Karai got off the ground and darted for the door.

She ran for the deck and got there to see body guards all knocked out on the floor. She saw the Foot ninja were all still ok and together they held Samu by his cloths. He started to yell, "Daijōbu, Daijōbu!" **(All right, all right!).** He stopped struggling to get away and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a check book. "Watashi wa kore o okonau baai ni wa, rieki no tame ni saru nodarou ka?" **(If I do this will you leave for good?)**

"Watashinochichi no kotoba ni." **(On my father's word.)**

He took out a pen and began to write something on it. She knew it was the payment and she said, "Foot, stay to grab the dough, I forgot something." Karai took off back inside and went up the steps to the second level. When she got to the second level, she stopped dead in her tracks. Blood was everywhere, pouring out of the side of the captain's chest where she stabbed him. The blade stuck out of him, covered in blood but shinning in the light of the room. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. He was dead

))))))))))))) New York eleven at night ((((((((((((

Fillien followed behind Bradford and Xever as they made their way through the city. At one point they stopped and Bradford took out his phone to check a message. "Um…." Fillien began, "What happened with no phones during a mission?"

"I've been in contact with Foot soldiers that have been scouting for the turtles all night. They've been telling me where they've been going this whole night."

"You said you didn't need a Foot soldier's help."

"To take them down. I just need some lookouts." Fillien just rolled her eyes. He was still dependent on them, he just wouldn't admit it. "And come on, I can't be the only one who goes out with his phone. No matter what, everyone does it."

"That's…." Fillien held out a finger and then lowered it, "True. But since you know that, why have you never told Shredder?"

"Eh, kids your age need to live a little." Bradford said putting away his phone and walking away.

"I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen."

Xever walked past her to catch up with Bradford and as he did he rubbed Fillien's head, messing up her hair. He said, "Yeah, but you sure act like one."

"Hmm." She grunted, trying to put her hair back in place.

When she walked with them, Bradford said, "Some Foot spotted them heading towards WOLF Corp. They said something weird is going on."

"It doesn't matter." Xever said, "Let's just go over there and finish them." The three of them ran the roof tops until they got to a building built close to the east side of central park. It was a really tall and huge building. The building was bigger than the one Bradford, Xever, and Fillien were on. On the roof, big and white neon letter's spelled Wolf so the whole city could see it.

"Wow…." Fillien said amazed.

From where they were looking up, they heard some yelling and clanging of metal. There was a green glow emitting from behind the sign. Something was definitely going on. Bradford looked at Xever. "Ok, we'll use the stilts to get up. We can sneaky up using the sign but we'll wait by it until whatever fight is going on is over."

"What do I do?" Fillien asked excitedly.

Bradford and Xever turned to look at Fillien, then they gave each other knowing smirks. Fillien felt something was off. Xever said, "Oh don't worry, we have a special part for you." He began to walk around her and then behind her.

As he did, Bradford said, "You see kid, we didn't think you wouldn't actually be useful to our plan. But then we thought…well….she doesn't have to actually help, she can just be a witness." The clink of something coming together was heard from Fillien's wrist, "And you can just stay here and do it."

Fillien looked down at her right and saw pair of handcuffs that shackled her from her wrist to a metal bar sticking out of the roof. "Hey!" She yelled as she looked at Xever who held out the keys in front of her. As he walked around her back to Bradford, she said, "You can't do this!"

"Really?" Xever said, "Because I think we just did." They began to climb down the building, leaving Fillien behind.

"Hey! Hey! No! You Fils d'un demi-troll, rat-manger, munge-seau!" **(Son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge-bucket!) **Fillien tried and tied and tried, but for the next few minutes no matter how hard she pulled, the metal wouldn't break. She just wasn't strong enough. Fillien sighed and sat down on the floor, the feeling of giving up slowly getting to her head. But she couldn't, today had to be the day. It had to be the day when things would go better. She wasn't going to let some arrogant heads be the reason she missed out on taking down the turtles.

She didn't realize how deep in thought she was that it made her still enough for a pigeon to suddenly come out of nowhere and land on her head. Her eyes went up to see the pigeon leaning its head over to look down at her. Fillien gave a cry of surprise and disgust and flailed her arms over her head to shoo the bird away. The pigeon gave a screech and flew away, leaving something wet on Fillien's forehead. With her free hand she managed feel her head to check what it was.… but she instantly regretted it. "Ew! ARGH! That is IT!" Fillien began to pull back her chained hand to try and break free. "I'm tired of this day! I thought it would be perfect, but it just ended going downhill. How could it all go so wrong. I'm meant to be up there with them, not stuck down here. I'm meant to be a great Foot clanner. Dad would have wanted it. Mother would have, too. Pepin is counting on me. I will not….let this…." Some of the white dripped off her head and fell to the floor and the tiny splash followed with a clink sound.

"Uh…" Fillien bent down to the drip to see in the mess was a hair pin. "Must have come loose from my hair when the pigeon landed on me." Fillien picked it up and tried to clean it by waving it around the air. When most of the excrement was gone, she looked at it for a moment. Her eyes widened and she looked at the handcuffs to the key whole. Fillien remembered Karai had told her that sometimes, if you had to break in through some place, then bring a hair pin. Locks can be picked easily with the smallest metal wire. Fillien smiled and began to pick the lock, just as she thought she was close getting the click, something told her to stop. In her head, the gears were turning and the result was bad idea, don't do it. But her heart was telling her to go, take the chance and do it. "Do it." Fillien turned the hair pin in the lock, and the sound of something unlocking was heard.

))))))))))))) Foot Clan Hideout, Tokyo ((((((((((((((((

Karai stood by the armory in her private training room. It was a small dojo that was just a few rooms down from the Great hall. Shredder had it built for himself and when Karai was growing up that was where she took lessons. She hadn't really come here often ever since she became an official kunoichi. Now she trained with the others, and trained them as well.

She stood in the dojo cleaning off the blood from her Tanto. Once it was clean, she looked at her reflection on the blade and gave out a sigh. When she got it out of him, the captain, she just couldn't help but stair into the blank eyes of the dead man. Her father had always told her that sometimes, when she had to, when the situation was most dire, and the mission had to be completed….it was ok to kill. If it meant finishing the deal then it could be done. No matter how innocent.

In truth, Karai had done this before, and the amount will for now remain unthought-of. Yet, why does this death feel so much different….and worse. She had a reason to kill him. He was choking her to death and he was stopping her from completing the mission.

Karai put her Tanto up in a holder on the wall and then left the dojo. When she got to her room, she went straight to the drawer. All these mixed emotions were upsetting her. She knew the picture of her mother could ease her a bit. When she opened the drawer she stopped. She was met with the piece of paper with the phone number on it. Karai frowned and picked it up, remembering the talk she had with Jonzo. Why could she not have friends? This was why.

People who kill were just not accepted easily. Many people judge people by look, others by their actions and there were more who judge by the latter. No one would take her in as a friend, even if she asked. She wondered how the Foot clan soldiers could be so care free about it. One day they would have to kill, and how will their friends look at them then? The same? Hardly. If Jonzo knew, he would change his offer, she knew it for sure. Besides, she was part of a clan, he was a normal guy…how could it even work.

Karai held the piece of paper to her face, and crunched it up into a ball. She didn't look as she threw it into the trashcan.

))))))))))))) WOLF Corp, New York ((((((((((

Fillien had got free of her bonds and she climbed down the building she was on. She crossed the street and stood right by the front of Wolf Corp building. Fillien looked up and heard some fighting coming from the top. The French girl went for her grappling hook and shot it to the top and when she felt the hook grab a hold of something, she had it pull her up. As she was getting up, Fillien didn't hear anymore fighting. "Oh, no. Did they take them down already?" When she got to the edge, she hoisted herself up over the edge to the roof. She sat up but stopped out of shock of the sight in front of her.

There was a huge, round tank in the middle of the roof. It was tall enough for the city to see but it was hidden behind the huge Wolf neon sign. There was some green glowing stuff in the tank that could probably attract the whole moth population from miles around. There was a cat walk built around the tank and standing on that were the turtles, Bradford, and Xever. The two henchmen stood back to back in the middle as they were surrounded in both sides by two turtles. Fillien got up and was about to go and help them when she heard Bradford yell, "Well If I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me." With his sword, he stabbed a whole in the glass tank, creating huge cracks along the wall of glass. But it didn't break. Bradford's attempt to sweep everyone off the roof was futile.

Fillien was so surprised by this dumb ass move, she yelled out, "What the hell was that?"

Everyone, even the turtles turned to her and yelled, "You?"

Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard and in the blink of an eye, the whole place was covered in a water fall of green ooze. Fillien felt herself get pushed back but only to hit the corner edge of the building. The cement block kept her from being swept off the edge. When the liquid was gone and the only thing left around the roof were puddles of green. Fillien sat up on the ground. She was dripping head to toe with this green stuff that was making her skin itch. She heard coughing and looked up to Bradford who was on his knees and panting. Fillien looked to her right saw Xever brushing off the goo from his arm. He stood up and said to Bradford, "That was your big heroic plan, to go down with ooze."

Bradford sat up on one knee and said with anger, "I was not going to let these turtles go with victory over me one more time." Bradford stood up and marched to Xever, "What else could I do?"

Xever marched up to Bradford, too, and they both stood face to face, not noticing Fillien sitting just under them. Xever said, "Oh, I don't know, but I sure wouldn't have used something that was going to throw us off the roof…..again!"

Fillien looked to where the turtle had stayed behind and saw something that made her jaw drop, "Um…guys." Fillien pointed and the two arguing men stopped their bickering and followed where she was looking at. Shredder had come out of nowhere and was no fighting the turtles head on…..and he had the upper hand the whole time. "Oh boy." Bradford sighed.

"You two are in so much trouble." Fillien said with a smile.

"We are?" Xever practically yelled, "Who said you weren't in- AAH!" Xever doubled over and fell to the floor on his knees. He held his head as if it was in pain and he cried out. Fillien didn't back off in fear, she went to him in worry. "Xever? What-" Someone yelled behind her and Fillien turned to see Bradford fall to his side and hold his stomach. He too cried out in pain. "Chris!" Before Fillien could figure what was going on, she felt something in her crunch and her skin start to burn. She fell to the floor and held herself in a fetal position. Fillien screamed as she felt her whole bod pulse and throb in pain. She felt as if her bones were breaking and her muscles were changing. She felt her face extend and her teeth taste like acid. Her fingers felt like they were getting shorter and her legs and arms bending at odd angles. The worse was her back, as if something just came and ripped out of her from her back bone.

She managed to look up and see something thin, purple, and spiny coming out of Xever's back. She looked to Bradford and saw his arms grow bigger. Then Fillien shut her eyes again in pain. The pain got too much to bear for Fillien and so when her body couldn't take it anymore, she passed out.

* * *

**A.N: Yes, you all know what that means. Now you see Karai's other reason, poor Jonzo. They call Karai an assassin in the show, so I assume she must have killed before. Also, Xever and Bradford interaction is so great in the show I wanted to add more to it. Yes, the interaction between them and Fillien in the beginning is questionable but I don't want to make Xever and Bradford total jerks. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N: We have to wait until the end of April for a new episode. And we have to wait even longer for the 2k14 TMNT movie. Why must you torcher us Nick and Paramount?!**

**Luminesyra: Was that a GLTAS reference**

**Ericaphoenix16: Yep, I'm good at making surprises. And yes those two jerks.**

**Beawolf's Pen: You might have to see the one where those two got mutated. The reason Fillien was sent to the US was because of the episode where Bradford and Xever lost the battle against the turtles in the sewers. So it happened a while ago. Karai used to enjoy it, now people are just getting her thinking and it confuses her. I might as well admit it; yes Fillien will turn into the cat with wings**

**Dramatic person: Karai's plot is supposed to get her thinking and it will confuse her. And yes, Fillien good day went down. It's a very important plot point, emotionally. I'm glad you're asking all these questions. The next few chapters will answer all that**

**I don't own TMNT.**

**(Translation)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Karai woke up the next morning, feeling extremely tired for some reason. "I just slept, how could I still be tired?" Karai then looked at her phone and saw that she had slept in. It was noon. Karai had to train some of the Foot hours ago. Karai's eyes widened and she hustled out of bed. She quickly sent a text to Fillien, saying, _"I woke up so late this morning, I feel like you."_ Then Karai started to get ready. She was in such a hurry that as she was putting on a sock, she hopped around on one leg and then lost her balance in doing so. She fell into her open closet. Karai had landed lying down on a pile of dirty clothing that she hadn't taken care of. A shirt fell from the shelf and landed on her face. She pulled it off, saying, "Boy, I feel so unorganized today." Karai stood up quickly and went back to getting ready. When she was done putting on her makeup, she checked her text messages to find…no reply. "Hmm, Fill always answers right away."

Karai went to the training level of the building and found everyone already practicing. Someone said, "Oh, you're awake. We were wondering where you were."

"I took a little long, sorry."

"Hours long." Someone else said. The person next to him elbowed him in the stomach.

The other person said, "Oh, we thought you were still asleep. We didn't want to wake you."

"Did you knock?"

"We did, no answer."

"I must be out of it today. Shikashi, watashi wa ima koko ni iru. Soredewa, ikutsu ka no kinsetsu sentō kunren o jikkō shite mimashou. Rettsu e seunagi." **(But I'm here now. Let's run some close combat drills. Let's do seunagi.)** The Foot clanners began training without argument. Every once in a while, Karai would check her phone to see if Fillien had returned the message, but every time there was nothing.

Sometime later, Karai was called in by a head scout, and he said to her, "Shredder is on the line. He needs to talk urgent." Karai nodded, knowing what that meant. She went to the Great Hall where a couple of Foot soldiers had set up a TV screen on a roller. She said to them, "Leave us." The Foot solder bowed and left. The TV screen came on to life to show Shredder in his norm.

"Karai," He began, "I had run into Splinter's disciples earlier tonight. They are more elusive and strong then I had perceived. We will be in need of some new Foot soldiers her in New York."

"There are only two groups left." Karai told him.

"Sorera no ryōhō o sōshin suru." **(Send them both)**

"Anata ga koko ni motte iru Tokyo jōhō." **(And the deals you have here in Tokyo)**

"Watashi wa anata to no keiyaku o oe kiita Samu." **(I heard you finished the contract with Samu)**

"Along with a cost." What was she thinking? She never made the death of someone such a big deal before.

"The mission was more important. Well done."

The sick feeling came over Karai again, "What was the point of getting his money anyway? What was it that he did?"

"Are you questioning me Karai?" Shredder asked angrily.

Karai shook her head quickly, "No, father."

Shredder continued. "As of now there is nothing else in Japan. That means you will come with the last groups to the U.S. We will need everybody in our army to take the turtles down."

The sick feeling she had before disappeared and was replaced with utter joy. She hid her excitement and just replied with a, "Yes father." The connection ended. Karai did a small fist pump. She was finally going to New York. All this time of waiting and hearing from Fillien about all fights and the excitement. Karai could finally be there. And there was a better chance of coming face to face with Hamato Yoshi. As Karai was walking away, she thought about the last thing her father said. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the empty space in front of her as if she were looking at someone, "Did he say turtles?"

)))))))))))) One week later (((((((((((((

Karai sent one group ahead earlier in the week just to ease the Shredder's impatience. Karai still wasn't ready to leave. She had to pack the rest of the arsenal her father asked for. It took a week to just organize and pack the weapons. Also, most of the group wasn't ready to leave either. Some still had families, and they wanted to say goodbye. She didn't understand much about family, except that every moment with them was precious. She let them be the last group to leave and go for a day to spend with their families. But when they got back, it was time to pack.

Karai had spent that day going over a few kata's. She had already packed earlier in the week since she didn't have much to pack at all. So now she was stuck alone in the dojo training. She could train with someone, but soldiers were never fun to train with…or much of a good practice. They were just not at her level. Training with Xever and Bradford was annoying, they would just hide their mistakes with sarcasm and complaints.

Fillien was different. She wasn't in her league like Bradford and Xever, and yes she was a soldier, but she was just different. Fillien wanted to get better, she didn't hide her mistakes. Fillien was just…..more optimistic. That made the training less boring and more exciting. Then add some gossip in it and training can go from just training to eaves dropping other conversations to get more info.

Karai stopped and stood in the middle of the room, thinking about her accomplice. Fillien hadn't answered any of Karai's calls or messages. Karai gave up after the second day but the fact that Fillien wasn't talking worried Karai. Karai shouldn't be worried. Fillien had the whole clan around her to make sure she was ok….or at least doing her job right. It wasn't like the French girl to be this quiet. Karai just shrugged. It must be something important for her. Probably a special mission that needed her total focus. Karai could only hope the girl had enough energy in her to do that.

The next day, the jet came to the private base to pick up Karai and the last group. Karai sat in front, looking out the window. But most of her attention was actually on the group fooling around the plane. There were the guys who were jumping over seats and playing with mini sling shots they made out of paper clips and rubber bands. Others were just sitting around reading a book or taking advantage of the sleep to avoid jet lag. The girls were just in a group exchanging gossip about something. Karai couldn't hear, but when she peaked over her shoulder to see them, the girls immediately went quiet. Karai ignored their stares and went back to looking out the window. This was just more proof of why she just couldn't have friends.

Karai looked back out the window and just let her mind wander about New York. It wasn't the sites she was thinking about, it was Hamato Yoshi. She was close and her chance was just a country away. Karai smiled, thinking about all the torture she wanted to bring that evil man. Shredder of course was going to want to finish him himself, but as long as she had a part in this revenge, she was all right. As long as she could avenge her mother. An eye for an eye, a life for a life, through honor, with victory.

Karai got out her headphones and played some music, hoping that it would help her sleep. Once she gets there, she wanted to get to work right away, and she couldn't let jet lag stop her.

))))))))))))))) FDR Airport ((((((((((((((

Karai got off the jet with the group following behind her. Once they got off, the Foot started to look around at the new sights. "This is New York?" Someone said in disgust. "I thought there would be more buildings."

"There are." Said someone else from in front of Karai. She looked up to see a tall, blond haired boy of around twenty. "We're just not in the main part of the city." Karai stopped with the group as the person came over to Karai. "I'm Dawson. I'm a student at Bradford's dojo academy."

He held out a hand for Karai to shake. She returned it and said, "Karai. Shredder's second hand."

"I suspected that much. Follow me." He led the group to a parking lot where a bus was waiting to be boarded. As the Foot put their bags in the back, Karai said to Dawson, "When the plane came, I didn't see Bradford or Xever. I just took it they were busy, but the fact that Bradford would let one of his students come and get us…."

"I'm one of his most trusted, and it's not because I'm American." Karai scuffed at that remark. "I've been training for a few years with him, but until a week ago I've had to take care of his public duties."

"Why?"

"Why?" It was his turned to be confused. "The Shredder didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. And I'm guessing that's why the Shredder didn't tell you."

"Come on, it shouldn't be that bad."

"It's not bad, it's just weird." When Dawson noticed the group was already waiting in the bus, he motioned Karai the door, "Hop on."

When they went through Time Square, Karai took in the view. But like Tokyo, it was just advertisements, bright lights, crowded streets, and smog. Fillien said it was exciting, Karai wasn't really impressed. Feeling bored with the view, Karai looked to Dawson in the seat next to her. "So, what happened that can't let Bradford come out here?"

"Eh….it's odd-"

"Doesn't matter, spit it out."

"Ok, ok." He said that Xever and Bradford went out on their own, without telling Shredder, to take down Splinter's followers. The Shredder found out and went after them, but when he got there he saw the turtles and he went after them instead. In the middle of the fight, Shredder got distracted when he found Xever and Bradford….different.

"What do you mean by different?"

"They got exposed to something that was there on Wolf Corp. It was the reason the turtles went out in the first place. This whole tank of green liquid broke and they were exposed to it. They changed, it turned them into creatures."

"This sounds crazier than the turtle story itself."

"See, I knew you wouldn't believe me. It's true. Bradford turned into some sort of dog with big arms and Xever was turned into a big fish."

Karai began to laugh at Dawson, "This is much funnier than the turtle story."

Dawson continued to explain. "I'm serious. And that girl turned into some sort of cat thing."

Karai stopped laughing and her eyes widened in shock. She looked at Dawson with fear and said, "Who-who was the girl?"

"Some random soldier girl followed after them and ended up being changed with them as well. It was crazy."

Karai looked down at the floor of the bus, thinking that the girl he was talking about was Fillien. Before Karai could yell at him for saying what a sick joke he was playing, he said, "We're here."

Karai felt the bus stop and she looked outside to see an old church. Karai never had come to the U.S before, so she had never come to the hideout here. She wondered why her father would reside in such a place. Her question was answered as she walked outside the bus with the others. The neighborhood was completely quiet. And even though it was day, there was no sign of people intending to walk around and enjoy the sunlight. Well, there wasn't much sunlight in this part of the city, and Karai understood the Shredder's reason to stake out in this place. They got to the big doors and they opened the minute they got up the final step. Karai walked in and began looking around for the French girl. "Come on Fill, where are you?" All she saw was a bunch of Foot, some in uniform and some in normal wear, walking around the main hall. There was no sign of Fillien anywhere.

Someone came around to show the group where their dorms were. The person said to Karai, "Shredder wants to see you in the Main Hall."

"All right. Thanks." She started to walk away from the group. She then stopped and looked to a random person. "Um, the Main Hall?"

"Continue until you get to the end and there will be a hallway to your right. Go in and it will take you straight up to it."

"Thanks." Karai took his directions, noticing that the walls around her were old and the ceiling above was new. Even the stairwell on her right looked like the wooden steps were going to break into splinters. She looked up to see that unlike some churches, the ceiling was low, like pretty low for a church. Judging by the new paving, the second floor above was built recently. Karai continued walking until she got to the wall with the hallway on the right. She went in and continued on until she reached a set of stairs. She only had to go up two flights until she got to a level where on her right were a huge set of sliding doors. Karai looked down the hall, noticing that it led to a few more dorms. Karai guessed that that was where Shredder made his room. But Karai was more interested in the sliding doors.

She walked to it and they opened to a room much like the Great Hall in the Tokyo hideout. There was a concrete path on the floor and on its sides it was lined with water. There was a loft on both sides that had a glass case that stretched along the length of the room. Inside were sets of decorative boulders. Karai shook her head. Her dad had a thing for décor.

She got to the end of the room where a set of steps went up to a stone chair where the Shredder was sitting. Karai put down her bag and kneeled down on one knee. Shredder began, "Karai, I suppose you are wondering about the urgent need for more soldiers."

Karai said, "Does it have to do with the rumors of Bradford and Xever being changed into freaks."

"That's no rumor, kid." Said a gruff, but familiar voice from behind her. Karai whipped her head around to face a huge and furry chest. Karai's eyes widened and they slowly traveled up to see a huge muzzle. Karai saw a dog, a huge one, with red gleaming eyes and teeth bared. He stood up straight like a man on his two back feet. He had very muscular, furry arms and one slightly bigger than the other. Bones like spikes patruded out of his back. Karai gasped, "You've got to be kidding me, Bradford?"

"Yes." He just said in a gloomy tone. He then he walked around her to stand at the foot of the steps.

Karai snorted, "A dog of all things. Dawson wasn't kidding." She then heard splashing and she looked to her left to see a huge purple fish face pop out of the water. His yellow eyes bore into her as if daring her to make fun of him. "Let me guess, Xever."

"Karai." He greeted back.

"As you can see." The Shredder continued. "There is some public work that I need taken care of, and with Xever and Bradford mutated, you will be taking care of that."

"Yes Father."

"Master" Bradford began, "I can still do you good. If I can only-"

Shredder interrupted him, "You had your chance last night when I ordered you to dump the explosive in the sewers."

"Sewers?" Karai asked, "What could be so important in the sewers?"

"That's where the turtles hide like cowards." Bradford answered.

"You can call names," Xever said to the dog mutant, "But your one to talk when you got beat by go carts and water balloons-"

"Shut up, No Feet." Bradford spit back with a smirk.

"No feet?" Karai asked, again confused.

"The fish man was mutated with no feet." Bradford said with a laugh. "And considering his fighting style-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll find a way to kick your sorry-"

"Enough!" Shredder yelled, getting up from his seat. Karai, who had been laughing through the comebacks being thrown around, stopped laughing and shrunk back a little at her father's outburst. Shredder continued, "There is to be no foolish behavior like this in here." Then he looked at the kunoichi, "Karai, you're not to lead patrols until I give you my permission. I will let you roam around the city for you to get used to the surroundings. Your training will continue from before and you will be allowed to train soldiers."

"Understood."

"You are dismissed. Bradford, you as well."

The two gave a bow and left the Hall. They exited and went down the stairs back to the main level where the dorms were. As they walked together, Karai asked, "Why a dog, of all things?"

"I think it had to do with the fact Hajiko bit me earlier that day. And by the way…" Bradford stepped in front of her and made her stop to look up at him, "Don't think you gained anything out of using his pet-peeve for onions against me."

Bradford then continued forward. Karai put her hands up in surrender and said, "Just having a little fun. And what? Xever touched a fish?"

"Ate a fish."

"Ew."

"I don't know how French girl turned into a cat though."

Karai stopped dead. "F-French girl?"

Bradford turned around. "Oh, yeah, your little friend-"

"Accomplice."

"Whatever. The little wretch followed me and Xever….and black mailed us, too. Anyway, she got mutated as well."

Karai gritted her teeth. She knew it! She was right! "What? Where is she?"

"The infirmary. She passed after being changed and hasn't woken up in more than a week."

* * *

**A.N: Karai is in for a surprise now. Bradford and Xever act like such children, even Shredder is fed up. Yes! More OC's. Adding to Karai's boredom with the city, hopefully I don't make it too boring but bored enough to make her go out with Leo. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N: You guys have to see Captain America! And it all ties in with the Agents of Sheild episode that just aired. Whelp, I hope the continuity is good like they did with Thor 2. And like always, stay for the end credits**

**Ericaphoenix16: I don't think I said she ran for the hospital wing, but you did predict what was going to happen.**

**Beawolf's Pen: LOL! HAHAH! It would be awesome though if Karai was going to, but like I said I don't like going off canon. I'm still laughing though, I can't breathe! I'm glad your happy for the TMNT movie. I went to see Captain America and the trailer came on and some guy next to me was like, "D*** it no, why would they do that?"**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Karai tried to hide the impact of the news by saying as subtle as possible, "I'll go check her out" and keeping a straight face at the same time. She left Bradford at the end the entrance to the hallway staring at her for any reaction. Karai made it out of the hallway, turned the corner, and when she was sure he wasn't in view range anymore, she ran. She knew that the infirmary was probably by the training room and that it was all on the third level. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could until she got to the underground level. She was met with a hallway, one side with a bunch of sliding dojo doors. She felt like that was the training room, so she looked on the wall across. There was nothing until the very end where there was a normal door open and emitting bright light. Karai ran down to it and when she got to the door, she stopped.

Karai looked inside to see a white room with an operation table in the middle. There were stands with IV packs lines up on the wall next to cabinets probably holding metical equipment. There was a normal desk to on the right of the room with a computer on it. Someone was on a chair and sitting in front of the computer typing something. He had glass on but wore the Foot uniform.

Karai cleared her throat. The guy looked up from his typing and said, "Can I help you."

"Um, someone told me that um…" Karai did not plan this out very well. How will she ask without showing she cares?

But she didn't have to worry, because the guy said, "You must have come with the new group and heard about the mutation thing. Yeah, that's how it's been the past week."

"Wait….What?"

"Well, you want to see the mutant cat girl right? I mean, especially since Bradford is so scary no one wants' to go near him and that Xever is stuck in that fish bowl. You came to see the cat because she's unconscious….and she won't lash out."

"You mean to tell me…." Karai said, getting angry, "That you've been letting people come in here and look at Fillien as if she were a show cat?!" With every step she got closer to him

"Wah-well-"

"Show me her."

Getting scared, the guy stood up on shaky feet and went to a curtain in the middle of the room that Karai hadn't noticed until now. He went to it and shoved it aside so that Karai could walk over to the other side. Karai slowly went up to it and then stopped just beyond it.

Sleeping on its side, lying on a med bed, was a large cat. It was the size of a lion and the fur a yellow, bage color. In addition to the weirdness, there was a pair of gray wings that connected to her back. They were folded now to her side as she lay sleeping. Karai slowly walked up to the top of the bed where the cat's head lay on the pillow. Upon closer inspection, Karai could see even though the face was cat like, with muzzle and fur and everything, she could see that the structure of the face was similar to a human's, and not just any human.

"Oh Fill, what did you do?"

"Eh, it wasn't her fault anyway," said the person, "Bradford was the one who broke the tank full of ooze changing liquid to his own will."

Karai's anger hit a point where she clutched piece of cloth from the bed sheet until her knuckles turned white. She turned around to face the guy behind her and said, "Do me a favor, don't let anyone else come in here just to see her and poke and prod her. From now on only the Shredder and I can come here."

"What makes you as special as the Shredder?"

She gave a forced smile and said, "What's your name?"

"Jake."

"Well Jake, to let you know, in case you didn't get the hint, I'm Karai, the Shredder's daughter. You do as I say."

Jake's eyes widened so that his glass made them look big orbs filled with fright. "Um-you're – duh." Then he bowed. "Yes Mam." Karai marched out of the room, leaving Jake behind shaking in fear.

Karai went back up towards the main level and when she got up to the end of the flight of stairs, Bradford was there lumbering over her in his huge dog form. He was saying, "You seem calm for-"

He didn't get to finish when Karai kneed him so hard in the stomach, he doubled over and went to his knees. Then Karai jumped behind him and kicked him in the back, making him fall down the first set of stairs with a thud. He gave a groan and sat up on his hands and looked behind him to the top. Karai looked down at him with a fierce glare. She yelled, "Next time, find a more logical way of taking down Splinter's followers without having to take everyone with you. It's not all about you!" Then she turned and left him there on the ground, growling at her remark.

For the next few days Karai didn't go out. The moment she was done unpacking she was tasked with training some recruits. It used to be Bradford job, but now Karai had to help Dawson out. She was in charge of those who passed on to the Knowing level. It was short for "Learning about the ways of the Foot." But first you had to pass the Dojo level, which was getting into Bradford's training academy and showing potential. Dawson was in charge of that, and it was the hardest level. Karai was just given the job to teach the recruits who Shredder was and the reason behind his motives. Why Shredder would give it to Karai was questionable, especially since one of the reasons had to do with her mother and it was a touchy subject.

At least Karai got to show them other things like some special kata's and other fighting styles that helped gained advantages in a fight. It was entertaining for Karai most of the time to watch them hurt each other, but her mind sometimes wandered to Fillien. It worried her that not only was she changed into a lion, griffin like creature, but she hadn't woken up yet. Jake said that she wasn't in a coma, and it was just her small state that knocked her unconscious so easily and that her body was just resting. It wouldn't be long for her to wake up. It didn't make Karai rest any easier though. When she could, she would go over to the infirmary and make sure Jake wasn't there. Then she would go in and see Fillien, still resting. Karai hoped that she would wake up soon.

Fillien did. One night after training the recruits, Karai went to visit the infirmary. She went in and when she got to the other side of the curtain, she closed it behind her. She pulled up a plastic chair and set it next to the head of the bed. Karai leaned over and put a hand on the rim of the bed. She looked up at the cat's face. It would have seemed impossible a week ago that things like this couldn't happen. People changing into monsters were just a thing in movies, but seeing it all actually in front of her was extraordinary.

Karai reached out a hand and stroked it across the cat's face. Then she moved it to the scruff her neck and noticed how the hair was longer and a dark color then the yellow fur, brown. It also grow like that on the front of her head, like bangs, Karai laughed. At least some of the face structure and the hair were the same. Fillien would be…..Oh no. Karai pulled back her hand and sat up on the seat. "She's going to freak when she wakes up.

As if on cue, Karai heard a groan. She looked to Fillien and saw her eye lids flutter open slowly. Green, cat like eyes were now visible and looked around their surroundings. Fillien looked up to try to see who the blurry dark figure was in her vision. "What…."

"It's all right, it's just me." Said a familiar voice.

Fillien's eyes widened and she tried to lift her head, saying, "Karai? What- argh." Throbbing pain went through her head forcing it back on the pillow. Pillow? Fillien looked around and noticed she was in a white room with tables next to her filled with medical equipment. She realized she was lying on her side on a med bed.

Karai said, "Don't strain yourself, you've pulled enough stunts for a while. You're just in the infirmary."

"But why are you here. I thought you were still in Japan."

"I got called in by my dad over a week ago, saying he needed more soldiers. The secret mission that you blackmailed Xever and Bradford into letting you in failed."

"I know we failed. I saw Shredder there fighting the-" Fillien then remembered everything that happened after and she tried to sit up, "What happened after-" another headache made her lie back in bed. As she moved her hand up to rub her head she stopped when she felt something furry. She moved her hand away to look and see it wasn't a human hand but a big, yellow, cat paw.

Karai noticed the sudden fear in her eyes and she tried to say as calm as possible, "Fill…."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Fillien sat up on her bed but couldn't, her new body not letting her do that motion. She fell back with a thud on the bed making it rock. Karai stood up quickly and held her hands out saying, "Fillien! Calm-!"

"WHATWHAT!" Fillien sat up on her hind legs trying to stand like a human but her new weight made her fall backwards on to the floor. The bed sheet got caught on a hind leg and it came on top of her. Seeing nothing but the white sheet she scrambled back into the bed making it fall on the side. Karai jumped back to keep the med bed from falling on her. She went around seeing Fillien free of the bed sheet and placing a paw on her chest. She felt the fur and she looked around her to see it was everywhere. Seeing her feet she stepped back into the wall in fright and from her paws a set of claws came out and made scratches on the walls. Fillien tried to run away but tumbled on to the floor, trampling on her wings. Seeing the wings she gave a loud cry that was a mix of a cat's yowl and a girlish scream. She put her paws to her mouth to cover her yell but felt a muzzle instead. She moved her paws around her face to feel that the structure was not flat but broader. "AAH!"

Karai came around and kneeled beside her, taking the cat's face in her hands. "Fill, it's all right calm down."

Fillien pulled back, "No it's not-!" She bumped into something flat and cold behind her. She turned around to see a mirror and in the mirror, she a saw a large lion like cat with wings. "No….nononononono." She stepped back and trampled over Karai. They both fell into a pile and Fillien on top. Karai grunted, "Argh! Get off me!"

"Sorry." Fillien stepped back and stumbled on to the floor. She got up on all fours and sat down, She lifted her front paws up to her face as Karai sat up next to her. Fillien began to say, scared, "What-what happened to me? What am I?"

"That green ooze you were exposed to turned you into this. From what I heard from Bradford you become what you touch, or in Xever's case eaten. You must have touched a cat."

"The cat in the Island of Liberty, I held that cat."

"And the wings?"

Fillien looked behind her to see the huge pair of gray colored wings hanging limply to the ground. "Um, I think it had to do with the pigeon that crapped on me."

"Ew."

"I know- wait! Bradford and Xever? They were changed too?"

"Bradford turned into some weird armed dog and Xever into a huge fish."

"Oh gosh?" Fillien shrunk down and looked at the mirror. "I- I can't be like this? I Have to be changed back I- Karai what am I going to do?" Fillien grabbed Karai by the shoulders, managing to use the single toes on the pads as fingers to grab a hold of her.

Karai saw the fear and worry in her eyes and she tried to sooth the worried cat. "I…." But she couldn't think of anything that would calm the girl. "I don't know, I really don't know. I'm sorry Fill."

Fillien gave a sigh, with a hint of s sniffle. She let herself lie on her belly like a cat would to rest. She put her head lying on one paw and with the other paw she covered her face in shame. Karai heard the sound of muffled crying and looked down to see Fillien silently sobbing. Karai didn't know what to do. During training, when someone made a scene like this, she would tell them to suck it up. Through her whole life she was told to do the same. No one in the Foot could show this kind of weakness. But right now…. Karai couldn't get herself to tell Fillien to stop. Karai slowly put out a hand and stroked it across Fillien's head. Fillien didn't look up, but she just kept crying.

They stayed like that on the floor for five minutes until they heard someone walk in. Karai looked behind her to the entrance to see Jake standing there. He squinted through his glasses and said, "Whelp, the cat's finally awake." Karai scrunched up her nose in anger. He looked around the room and said, "It looks like a tornado went through here." Karai saw what he was looking at; the bed was turned over, the sheets were on the floor, there were scratch marks on the wall, and supplies had fallen to the floor.

Karai rubbed Fillien's neck and whispered, "Hey." Fillien looked up, her cat like eyes tinted red. "Let's get out of here, this place won't help the mood."

* * *

**A.N: Fillien's ok, and awake, and a cat bird! That's what I'm going to call her. I know, it is so flippin random that I chose this combination. But it Bradford gets to be double mutated why can't Fill be double mutant? But there is a reason for this change, stay with me on this. Jake is a random OC, and a jerk. It is Bradford's fault. He does deserve to get thrown down stairs. Karai now having mixed feelings but letting out all those emotions. Next, how will Fillien adjust? I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N: I got to go to Wonder Con in a week, so excited. Don't know if there will be a tmnt panel but cross my fingers I meet someone.**

**Ericaphoniex16: Yeah, Karai may not want to show it, but she'll get mad when someone messes with Fillien.**

**Luminesyra: YEAH FANART! I was going to draw it too, but you go right ahead. Just take time on your drawings it's fine. And yes to let me know.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yes, she can fly, but it will take a while for her to accept she's the way she is. Yeah, my Leori shipperness is threatening to come out and just make this a smut fic, which I don't know how to do so thank good this isn't a smut fic**

**Guest: You're probably, right. I guess that's why the creators didn't make The Foot so different from one another in the first place. Too late to change it know though**

**I don't own TMNT**

**(Translation)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Fillien struggled to get to her feet. She tried to stand back on her hind paws but she fell forward easily. "You might have to get used to those new legs. Cats walk on all fours," stated Jake. Karai rolled her eyes and bent down to help Fillien up on her feet. Fillien got on all them, wobbling a little as she started to move forward. She stumbled a little and had to lean against Karai as they walked out. While passing Jake, Karai took the liberty to elbow him in the stomach. As they went down the hall, people stopped an eyed Fillien as if she….well…as if she were something they never saw before. Fillien lowered her head and tried to not make eye contact with anybody, but she could just feel their eyes bore into her. Whispering was heard from the standbyer's and at one point she heard someone say, "….turned into a freak."

Fillien closed her eyes and continued on. Karai helped her up the stairs until they got to the main floor. There it was the same as below; people stopping to stare and talk among themselves. When they got to Fillien's room it was worse. They walked in, forgetting that she had a roommate. The girl jumped and yelled, "Holy sh- oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, I am." Fillien said.

"Right um…" The girl looked at Karai, who was eyeing her, than she looked back at Fillien. "Well, you're stuff is still here if you're wondering." Fillien just nodded and walked on past her. The girl looked up at Karai and just saw her standing there with her arms crossed. The girl put her hands up and said, "Fine, I get it. I'll go. But you can't start kicking me out all the time. If you must then I suggest she moves out." The girl left the room, passing by Karai who watched her as she walked out. Then Karai closed the door and turned to look at Fillien. The cat girl sat by the side of her bed, looking at something that laid on it. Karai walked up to Fillien and looked at the bed to see a small stack of paper's with information on it. It looked like a job application form. The title on the top was that for a dance studio.

Fillien began to explain before Karai could ask. "That day, before I got mutated, after I had talked to you from the statue of liberty, I found this place. It was a dance studio that was just….so amazing. It made me go back to my younger days. It would have been nice to have been a part of that dance team of girls I saw. They were just so graceful. Then someone there saw me dance and offered me a job. To think that could teach there, teach girls what I know, would be so spectacular. Then to probably be boosted up in rank in the Foot on the same night, it would have been just a dream turned real." Fillien put her front paws up to look at them. "I guess it will always be a dream now." Fillien put her paws back on the ground and hung her head.

Karai bent down and tried to put a hand on Fillien's back. It wasn't the wings that prevented her though, it was that Fillien got up walk across the room, away from Karai. She sat down in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Karai tried to come up with something to say but she knew the only thing that would come out of her mouth was something sarcastic, and Fillien didn't need that now. Curse the fact that Karai didn't know how to console someone sympathetically. Guess there is always a bad side to being the Shredder's daughter.

There was banging on the door. It was Fillien's roommate. "Are you done in there, I need to get my stuff. Training begins in an hour."

Karai huffed and got up to her feet. She looked at Fillien and tried tied say with smirk, "That girl better learn to be patient or I'll just make her." Her smile faded when Fillien didn't react at all to the comment. All the cat girl said was, "Just go."

Karai blinked. This wasn't like Fillien at all. She was always so bright, but now… Karai sighed but didn't let the harsh order get to her. "Fine with me." Karai walked to the door and opened it. The girl stood there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground. Karai sneered at her and pushed past her, not wanting to deal with her at the moment.

An hour later, sometime around ten at night, Karai was out in the city. Since she couldn't do patrol, she could at least go out on her own and explore the city. The thing is though, she didn't know where to go. Jumping from roof top to roof top, mapping the city in her head, wasn't the most exciting thing. Karai didn't know where the hot spots were, usually Fillien was in charge of that. Karai knew in New York that there were big places like central park, time square, and museums. But the public was always there, and Karai was in her Foot clan mode now. She asked some of Foot where the most crime ridden places were, or the building with the most priceless artifacts were. Everyone said the same thing, "Everywhere."

"And this is why I let Fillien hang out with me," Karai said to herself as she landed on an apartment roof. "Because her annoying particularism can sometimes be useful." Karai looked around the part of the city she was in. She recognized it and frowned, "You've got to be kidding me, I've been going around in circles." Karai shook her head and turned back to the hideout. When she got back, she went down the hall of bedrooms and went up to Fillien's room. She was going to knock when she heard a deep voice say, "Don't even try it." Karai looked to her left see Bradford lumbering down towards her. Karai snorted. "Why not?"

"Her roommate left for patrol talking about how all she does is stand in front of the mirror or lie on her bed. Frenchy is not coming out anytime soon."

"You're saying this as if turning into a monster is not a huge deal then?" She asked with a smirk. "I mean look at you."

Bradford leaned down to face her eye level and said through bared canines, "Don't think I take this a luxury. I admit, I'm different. But it's not like-"

"AH!" Karai and Bradford turned to look behind her to see Fillien scrambling back to her feet to try and run away. Karai noticed her eyes were full of fear as they looked at Bradford. Karai looked back at the dog mutant and then realized what was going on. She went to Fillien to try and calm the cat girl down, but Fillien was already hitting the ground running. It took Fillien two leaps before she trampled on her feet and fell to her side. Karai ran to her, kneeled by her, and picked the cat's head up to face her. "Fill! Calm down! It's just Bradford."

"Tha-tha-that's Bradford?" Fillien asked flabbergasted. She then turned to look at the mutant dog but she saw him walking towards them. His scary like features frightened her and she got to her feet and ducked behind Karai. Karai staid kneeled on the ground and looked up at Bradford as he toward over them. Fillien stuttered, "Ba-Bradfrord?"

The mutant dog crossed his arms and said, "Yeah. It's me."

"Vache sacrée." **(Holy Cow)**

"So, the cat came out of her cave, how-"

Karai interrupted Bradford and said, "You being here is not helping. Can't you go?"

"Fine. Didn't want to be here anyway." Bradford left the way he came, leaving Karai and Fillien there at the floor of the hall. When he had turned the corner, Karai looked at Fillien and said, "Different look to Bradford, but same old him, right?" Karai frowned seeing Fillien doing nothing but staring at her paws. "Hey, you're not the only one. Don't forget, Xever is stuck in a fish bowl."

Fillien said slowly, "Bradford is walking on two's, and he seems to already know how to use his mutation. Why is it so hard for me?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. He got mutated bipedal. Think about it as him getting lucky."

"Why did this have to happen to me?"

Karai was sort of getting tired with the whining. Well, who wouldn't be? "So, what were you doing out of the room?"

"I got hungry. And since I can't go outside, I thought I could have to use what they have in the kitchen here."

"Did you see if they had anything good in the pantry?" Karai asked getting up. She dusted herself off as she said, "I'm actually in the mood to eat something."

"I don't know. I couldn't get anything out of the fridge or anywhere behind a door with a knob." She held up her paws to show Karai why.

"Oh, did you ask anyone for help?"

"Would anyone want to help me? The moment I walked out of that room people froze or walked away." Fillien hung her head and looked down on the ground.

Karai, kneeled down and elbowed Fillien in the shoulder. "Then why not just ask me? Come on." They left the hallway and walked to a kitchen that was in a back room of the building. The whole way there they didn't say anything, and the only sound was Fillien's wings dragging on the ground. They got in to see it was pretty small, like a normal house kitchen. Due to the size, not much food was stored there. That's why soldiers were required to get their own food. When they got to the kitchen, Karai opened the refrigerator and started to rummage through half empty shelves. "There isn't much," Karai said, not looking at Fillien who sat by her. "But at least the things they have are edible." Karai pulled out a bag of what looked like bread from the top shelf and then she bent down to the bottom shelf and got out a container of left over rice. Karai handed Fillien the container and Fillien put out her hands to grab it but then realized too late she couldn't hold the container until it slipped from her paws and clatter to the ground. Karai watched as the container lay, thankfully not broken, on the ground. She looked up to see Fillien's nostrils begin to flare. "Fillien, it's fine, we'll figure a way for you to eat."

"But how? I can't do anything Karai!" Her fur began to stand all on end and her wings lifted up, making her look bigger. She got up on her feet and went face to face with Karai who had now fallen on her bottom and leaned back out of shock of Fillien's reaction. She could see the black pupils of her eyes grow bigger with anger. "I'm useless, I'm not normal anymore. I won't be able to fight, eat, or get around in public anymore. I won't be able to dance, I won't be able to train, I won't….I've failed my….." Fillien's fur began to lay back and her wings went down on the floor again. The cat girl backed away and said, "I just….I can't…" Fillien then turned quickly and high tailed it out of the kitchen.

"Fillien!" Karai shoved the food back in the fridge and slammed the door hard. Then she ran after the cat girl. Tears formed in Fillien's eyes and her vision became blurry. But Fillien kept running, hoping that no one was out this late to knock into her as she ran half blinded. When she got to her room she skidded to a halt. She still had no control in her knew weight so she ended up face planting into the door with a load bang and then falling on her back to the floor. She lay there moaning and then rolling to her side as she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

When Karai got there, she stopped to see Fillien getting up from the ground and the door opened to reveal Fillien's tired looking roommate. The girl screamed, "What the hell! Just make up your mind! You go in or go out! End of story!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Karai interjected, seeing Fillien shrink back with every sentence said. "What are you talking about?"

"The cat woke me up to open the door for her so she can go out. Now she bangs the door to wake me- this is insane! I can't have her as my roommate if this keeps going on."

Karai yelled, "Look, she's only been a cat….thing….for like a day. She's still trying to get used to being different so lay off a-"

"No, Karai." Fillien interrupted Karai. Then she looked at her roommate and said, "I'm sorry for waking you a lot. If it makes things better, I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"That's acceptable." Her roommate said crossing her arms. "Now if you're done going out then get in." She opened the door wide enough for Fillien to go in. Without a good night or a bye to Karai, Fillien walked in into the room and the door slammed behind her. Karai stood at the door awestruck at what just happened. How could Fillien take all that without needing to punch her roommate. Karai shook her head. It was probably a trauma thing and Karai didn't understand how it worked. Maybe the cat girl needed her space, and not just space but her own room as well.

The next morning, Karai was training with the other soldiers when she saw Fillien's roommate come in to train. The girl came up to Karai and said, "Frenchy asked for me to get you. She wants help in packing."

"And you wouldn't help her?"

"I'm a soldier, not a pet sitter." And with that, the girl left Karai to go hit the nearest dummy.

Karai was at Fillien's room a minute later and she was going to knock on the door when she remembered the door wouldn't be opened even if Fillien tried. Karai just opened the door herself and walked in. She held back a laugh seeing Fillien grab a piece of clothing in her mouth and then put it in the luggage. Then Karai thought how smart it sort of was. Even though her hands were unusable, maybe other parts of her body could be useful. "Hey," Karai said with a smile, closing the door behind her, "I see you figured out a way how to grab things. Good job."

"Well, I have to stuff my junk in here and I can't neatly fold clothing. Also, it's slower."

"Well that's why I'm here." Karai said sitting down in front of the open suite case and holding out a hand. Fillien didn't know what to do. But then she got the message and she went to set of drawers and went to the bottom one that was open already. With her mouth she picked up a shirt and went over to Karai and handed it to her. Karai folded it and put it in the suitcase. They did this until all her clothing was in it, which thankfully wasn't much. Fillien said, "I don't really think I have any use for these anymore."

Karai folded the last piece of clothing and put it in the luggage "Hold on to them, you don't know if you may need them again." Then they put her other stuff in the suitcase as well like photos, alarm clock, bathroom stuff, whatever. When all Fillien's stuff was packed, the girls went outside the room and stood by the door. Karai left the luggage by the entrance door and said to Fillien, "We'll leave your stuff her for the day until we find a room."

"But there aren't any extra rooms."

"What? So you just offered to leave without thinking of a place to sleep. Where did you plan to go?"

"Nowhere. Look, let's just see if there may be a chance for some space around here."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!"

Karai stepped back and blinked. She was beginning to wonder if her changing not only transformed her body, but her mind. She had not been herself lately. "Fine." Karai said, sounding angry and tired. "Let's go fined place for you."

* * *

**A.N: Fillien's feeling down, and confused. Not good. And Karai doesn't like taking it all this sadness. So much work for a "Friendless" kunoichi. That roommate is dumb, there is a reason I didn't give her a name. Next we get more angts. I think after this soon we'll be back to regular updates. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


End file.
